


Mixed Ships

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SF9 (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fun, M/M, friends - Freeform, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A bunch of random stories, with random relationships
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Jung Daehyun/Kim Himchan, Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Youngbin/Yoo Taeyang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Moon Jongup/Yoo Youngjae, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little angsty Minhyuk and Changkyun  
> Their friends and soulmates.  
> Enjoy xD

Minhyuk and Changkyun had only been friends for a few months, before they found out they were soulmates. Changkyun was reluctant, while Minhyuk was excited. Of course, he tried and tried to make his friend happy. Things were okay between them since, he always smiled and, said; “along as we’re friends I’m happy.” Changkyun could see he wanted more than that, but always smiled back and added; “I’ll always be your friend.” But things changed one night when Minhyuk, got a little drunk and showed up at his place.

“W-Why can’t you accept that we’re soulmates, that we’re meant to be more than friends.” It fell quiet as Minhyuk hit the wall, Changkyun wasn’t quite sure what to say. He watched as his friend became a little broken, a moment later Minhyuk was sitting on the floor crying. His heart broke he crouched down, and tried to wipe his tears away. Only for his hand to be slapped away, “if we can’t be more then don’t touch me.” Changkyun began to cry a little “why do we have to be more, I just want us to be friends.” 

Minhyuk felt his heart shatter, he looked into Changkyun’s eyes “but I love you.” It fell quiet for a moment, “I love you too” he cried “but it’s not the same.” Changkyun didn’t want to continue this, with Minhyuk this drunk. He did his best to help him up, Minhyuk stumbled “I-I’m going and, you can’t stop me.” Of course, he tried he watched his friend stagger down the street, Changkyun tried to sleep. It was two in the morning when his phone rang, “hello” _“hi I’m calling from the local hospital. I’m sorry to tell you that, your friend’s been in an accident.”_

He didn’t hesitate to head to the hospital, the nurse who called him greeted him at the door. She showed him where Minhyuk was, he collapsed in the door way. “Oh my god” he couldn’t believe it, the doctor walked into the room. “What is he to you” Changkyun took a deep breath, as he wiped away tears. And stood up “he’s m-my friend and, soulmate” the doctor nodded. Writing down a couple of things, “he’s in an induced coma.” It falls quiet “he was hit pretty badly, we’re going to keep him in a coma.

Until he recovers” they let him stay, Changkyun cried. He felt so guilty for letting Minhyuk leave, but he knows how stubborn he is. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep but, when he came to there was a detective in the room. “We’re piecing together what happened last night,” Changkyun took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Do you know where he was before the accident,” he didn’t look up at first “yeah he was at my place.” It fell quiet “he showed up drunk and, we had a bit of an argument.” It falls quiet and, it’s clear the detective blames him a little.

After a few minutes he adds; “we haven’t found the driver, we did find his car abandoned a few blocks away.” His phone went off, and without another word the detective left. It was close to nine when he left, he was able to take Minhyuk’s phone with him. After he got home he managed to shower, and head to work. Albeit a little hesitantly in a last minute decision, he dropped by Minhyuk’s workplace. To tell them what’s happened, then he carried on with his day. It’s been a week and, nothing has changed.

He thought about stopping by but, would Minhyuk even be aware of it. Probably not. But since he had nothing better to do, he headed to the hospital. It was a little crazy, which isn’t unusual for a hospital. Changkyun sat beside him and, gently held his hand. _Please wake up and, be okay_ “I’m sorry for rejecting you, that night” he couldn’t stop the tears that escaped. They still hadn’t managed to find the driver, but the police have figured out who he is. So, it’s only a matter of time.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It takes a month for Minhyuk to be brought out of the coma, Changkyun is by his side. He’s happy he has his friend back, the doctor checks his vitals. As he asks a series of questions, it becomes clear that he’s got amnesia. Minhyuk looks at him when they’re alone, “who are you” despite knowing he won’t remember. It still hurts, of course, he does his best to hide the pain. “I-I’m your friend” Minhyuk doesn’t seem convinced, “I don’t have any friends.” Changkyun has to leave the room, he overhears the doctor talking to the detective.

“He has amnesia, I’m not sure when he’ll recover his memories.” He thinks back to when they met, they bumped into each other. 

_Minhyuk was hiding his smile as he said; “may I make a suggestion, that you watch where you’re walking.” He got up off the ground and, cleaned off his pants. He then helped Changkyun up, “I mean it’s one way to make friends.” Changkyun laughed a little “it is but, I was only intending on heading to work.” Minhyuk smiled “Is that so? I guess life had other plans,” that sealed it “I’m Minhyuk.” He held out his hand, Changkyun took it “I’m Changkyun.” They talked for a little while before, exchanging numbers._

_And before Changkyun was late for work._

When he came back to normal the doctor, was in front of him “he’s going to need your help.” He sighed quietly “I know but, he has no memory of me.” The doctor nods “I know” Changkyun is the only one, in Minhyuk’s life. A few minutes later he’s asked to go back in, Minhyuk is simply resting. “I know this is a lot to take in, but once you leave hospital.” He pointed to Changkyun “you’ll need to stay with him,” of course, he protested “I don’t even know him. I won’t do it” once again he’s being stubborn.

“I understand but, it appears as though you don’t have anyone else, who can help.” It falls quiet “plus he can help, you recover your memories.” Minhyuk shed a few tears, he reluctantly agreed. He stays in hospital for the rest of the week, he’s a little hesitant to be alone with Changkyun. While Minhyuk is resting in his bed, he goes to his place. Changkyun looks around for a few things, that will help jog his memory. It helps that he finds a photo album, well more like two. One filled with photos of the two of them.

The other filled with those, who left his life. After he got back Minhyuk was lying there, watching TV. The news was on he quietly asks; “do you need anything,” at first Minhyuk says no. But in the end, he needs something to eat. Changkyun smiles a little, “it won’t be much since I suck at cooking.” He sees Minhyuk’s smile for the first time, in a while making him feel a little better. Once he’s made something for him, he hands him back his phone. “It might not be much help yet, but it will show you the relationship we have.”

He’s happy with that, Minhyuk is left alone. He eats a little before looking at his phone, the device sits in his hand. It’s as though he’s never seen it before, it’s amazing that he remembers the passcode. Which just so happens to be Changkyun’s birthday, but he’s never told him that. Minhyuk first looks at the pictures, they only feature the two of them. Proving that he has no one else, he can’t help but smile. _I want to remember_ a few minutes pass then, he finds the photo of the two showing off their soulmate marks. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It takes two months. But slowly his memories return, the last ones to return are the ones with Changkyun. Which doesn’t surprise him at all, but when Minhyuk remembers he wakes up earlier than normal. And finds his soulmate asleep on the couch, he crouches beside him. He smiles a little before leaning in to kiss his forehead, Changkyun stirs enough. He opens his eyes “morning,” Minhyuk smiles a little more “morning.” After a couple of minutes he sits up, Minhyuk sits beside him he fiddles with his top.

”I still love you, you know” Changkyun’s smile grows a little, he places his head on his shoulder. “The question is do you still love me,” part of his answer is to hold his hand. “Minhyuk you’re my soulmate and, my friend I’ll always love you.” It falls quiet “I’m sorry I didn’t stop you from leaving,” they move around a little. “Even though I was drunk that night, I know that things would have been worse.” He finds himself looking at Changkyun’s lips, it’s obvious Changkyun smirks “you want to kiss me don’t you.”

All he does is nod, “let’s give it a try then.” A moment later they shared their first kiss, everything was going to be okay. 


	2. Play It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, even I’m not sure what it is xD  
> Either way, enjoy some Showki :)  
> Also, the title doesn’t quite match the story xD

Kihyun was twenty-six and, looking for an escape. He was running from his abusive ex, it was pure luck that he bumped into Hyunwoo. A CEO looking for something or someone to distract him, from the pain of divorce. The moment he took a good look at him, he knew something was wrong. “Do you have somewhere to stay” Kihyun didn’t say a word, he simply shook his head. Hyunwoo smiled a little “okay, you can stay at my place if you’d like.” It fell quiet “I would” a few minutes later, he led him to his car.

Kihyun felt out of place, he’s never been in such an expensive car. It was a quiet trip he wasn’t at all surprised, to find out the other lives in a penthouse. Kihyun was in awe of the place, he was completely mesmerised. Hyunwoo was used to that, “I’ll show you to the guest room.” Kihyun managed to follow him “okay,” a few moments later. He said; “there’s spare clothes in the dresser, and plenty of towels in the ensuite.” He managed a simple “thank you,” Kihyun felt very thankful. He pulled out his phone.

Noticing that it needs to be charged, he couldn’t miss the messages. Or missed calls he chose to ignore it, as his ex tried again. Instead he headed to the bathroom, so much better than his crappy bathroom. He felt so much better afterwards, once he was dressed in fresh clothes. He felt curious he wandered out and, took a good look around. He found the older outside on the balcony, having a drink. Of course, Hyunwoo noticed “feeling better,” Kihyun nodded a little “a little bit.” He felt a little nervous.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened,” Kihyun took a deep breath. “No” he looked at the view of the city, “I was running away from my abusive ex.” As he slowly looked back “I would have gone home, but he’s broken in a few times.” Hyunwoo felt bad for him “you’re welcome to stay here as long, as you want” Kihyun thanked him again. He also laughed a little “we haven’t even introduced ourselves,” Hyunwoo simply smiles a little. “That’s true” he finished his drink, “I’m Hyunwoo” he smiled “I’m Kihyun.”

It fell quiet but, it didn’t matter. They bid each other good night, and headed to bed. Kihyun managed to sleep pretty well, the first time in a long time. The next day the place was quiet, he found a note in the kitchen along with a key. Kihyun couldn’t believe it, he went home to get a few things. Like his charger, some of his own clothes. And of course, his work uniform, he shouldn’t have been surprised. That a certain someone was there, “where the hell have you been.” Kihyun chose to ignore him, “don’t act like you care.”

He quickly grabbed what he wanted, and needed his ex decided to follow him. “You need to leave me alone, we’re not even together anymore.” He did his best to lose him, although it wasn’t easy. He got back and, got ready for work. He hoped that his day would get better.

Within a month they had managed to grow close, Kihyun wouldn’t admit he’s got a crush on him. Having Hyunwoo in his life is the only good thing, since he can’t even go to work without a problem. He got a little tipsy or to the point, where he was laughing at everything. Hyunwoo was surprised when he finally got home, Kihyun was clumsily singing along the the radio. “Are you okay” it fell quiet, Kihyun looked at him let out a giggle. And said; “I’m fine” it was no surprise that Hyunwoo, didn’t believe him.

”Prove it” Kihyun scoffed, “I-I don’t have to prove anything.” After finishing his drink he proceeded to hiccup, Hyunwoo got him some water. Kihyun reluctantly accepted “if you must know, there’s a couple of things I’m struggling with.” He fell quiet, he didn’t have to say much else, Hyunwoo sat near him. “I’m guessing your ex is one of them,” Kihyun slowly nodded “so, what’s the other one.” To that he blushed which caused the CEO to ask; “am I the other one.” He hid his face as he nodded again.

Kihyun felt embarrassed, he also felt the affects of the alcohol. And eventually started falling asleep, Hyunwoo waited for a few minutes. It wasn’t long before he could hear soft snores, he was careful as he picked him up. Kihyun held on as he was carried to bed, Hyunwoo made sure he was comfortable. Before quietly bidding him good night, Kihyun mumbled something that resembled ‘night.’ The following morning he was walking out slowly, clearly regretting what he drank the night before. “Here this will help.”

Kihyun groaned quietly and, simply accepted the drink. Hyunwoo smiled slyly “so do you want to talk about, the couple of things you’re struggling with.” Kihyun did his best to not show his embarrassment, “since one is obvious let’s talk about my part in this.” At first it fell quiet but, eventually he said; “okay, I may or may not have a crush on you.” Hyunwoo was caught off guard by that, “wow” Kihyun finished off the drink. He didn't notice that the older, was now a bit closer to him. Until he heard ”Kihyun do you mind if I kiss you,” it fell quiet as he looked at him.

”No, I don't” time seemed to slow down, a moment later Hyunwoo’s lips were on his. Nothing could be better, but nothing could compete with his slight hangover. Hyunwoo moved back a little, he wasn't expecting to enjoy that. Kihyun smiled a little uncontrollably, it was only stopped when he had to run to the bathroom. It was after five excruciating minutes, he felt better. He wasn't at all surprised that Hyunwoo checked on him. They needed to talk. They needed to clear the air, neither of them were ready for a relationship. 

But the possibility would always be there.

  
[<3 <3 <3 <3]

They managed to fall into a decent routine, though they were busy working. They always made time to do something together, one evening Hyunwoo took him out for dinner. Kihyun wasn’t expecting to be dining out, in such a classy restaurant. It was obvious he felt out of place, it was lucky for him. That they were in a partially secluded area, as he looked over the menu. He couldn’t believe how much everything was, “it doesn’t matter what you order.” Kihyun looked at him but, didn’t say a word.

After they ordered their meal, and drinks Kihyun couldn’t help but, add. “I never thought restaurants could look this amazing,” it fell quiet for a moment. He took in every detail; the beautiful ceiling, the lighting. Even the customers Hyunwoo waited a moment, “it’s been years since I’ve been to anything but, restaurants like this.” Kihyun smiled smugly “why am I not surprised,” Hyunwoo smiled a little and shook his head. “It’s all I’ve known” in response to that, Kihyun adds; “well maybe I should show you, my kind of places.”

”I like the sound of that,” a short time later their meal arrived. He certainly enjoyed the food, the drink and, of course, the company. As they wandered back outside and, made their way to his car. They had an unexpected visitor, “you didn’t take long to move on.” Kihyun cursed quietly “I haven’t moved on, and even if I had it’s been over a year. Since we were together” it falls quiet “you loved me I know,” Kihyun moved away a little. “Okay fine I did up until the moment, you used me as your personal punching bag.”

Not only did it fall silent, but it also became a little tense. Hyunwoo stepped in “I think you should leave now,” he _tried_ to argue but. He knew he wouldn’t win in a fight, so he left as soon as he was gone. Kihyun shed a few tears he’s lucky he wasn’t alone, since he almost ended up collapsing. Hyunwoo helped him into the car, he knew it was stupid to ask how he was feeling. So, he simply drove home, while holding Kihyun’s hand. Which helped keep him grounded, getting back neither of them said anything.

Kihyun laid in bed thinking about, his relationship with Hyunwoo. How it’s been two months since they kissed, and how he’d really like to do that again. With enough confidence he found him outside, on the balcony without hesitation he closed the distance. Hyunwoo was a little startled when Kihyun sat on him, he was about to ask why. When Kihyun kissed him within seconds, he had him wrapped securely in his arms. It was the perfect thing for both of them, after that it was clear. Things would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be a secret, only because I have no idea who will be next.


	3. Fallin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a Yunchan story, I hope it’s decent.  
> Enjoy :D  
> There’s a few special guests ;)

It seemed a bit like fate, the day they met. Yunhyeong was busy baking when his boss, came into the kitchen. “Yunhyeong this is Chanwoo, he’ll be one of our new baristas.” He smiled a little “it’s nice to meet you,” he did his best to wipe his hands. They shook hands “nice to meet you too,” Chanwoo couldn’t help but, notice the flour on his hand. “Sorry about that” it fell quiet for a moment, “it’s okay” a few moments later they left. Yunhyeong got back to it, a few minutes later. The cupcakes were ready.

As he took them out of the oven, he placed the trays of slice in. It was no surprise that the kitchen smelt delicious, it was a little before lunch. Chanwoo was able to have a few minutes to himself, he found Yunhyeong in the back of the kitchen. “Do you make all of the sweets,” it’s quiet as he nods “yes. It’s one of my favourite things to do,” Chanwoo smiled a little “and I love making food for everyone.” It falls quiet then “food brings people together,” then it was time. They both needed to be ready, for whatever customers came in.

Even though he was mostly in the kitchen, he could tell Chanwoo was enjoying himself. By the end of the day, as they were cleaning up and, doing a little preparation for the next day. He sat down with Chanwoo, Jungkook, Yoongi and Dongsoo. He treated them to a new slice, that he’s been working on the past week. “I’m used to your other slices” Yunhyeong wondered, if he liked it “but, I also like this one.” He felt happy they talked for a little while, before they all went their separate ways. But it was Yunhyeong who left last.

Chanwoo was cautious “would you like me to help, with anything” he thought about it. “There’s not much to do” he put the rest, of the slice away. “I am curious, did you like that sweet” Chanwoo smiled brightly, “I did it was delicious.” Yunhyeong smiled proudly “I’m hoping our customers, will think the same” he moved closer. “I think they will” all that there was left, was to make sure things were switched off. Before locking up, as they walked outside. Yunhyeong said; “I’ll see you later Chanwoo,” “see you Yunhyeong.”

They didn’t know it at the time but, not only would they become friends. But the possibility that they would become more, was also in the cards.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Chanwoo fit in really well, he knew how connect with their customers. When it seemed they were having a bad day, safe to say after working there for a month. Chanwoo was a hit, but work isn’t the only place he’s liked. Yunhyeong would invite him out, to simply hang out. To see a movie and, on occasion have dinner. Neither were aware that their co-workers could see, there was something between them. And naturally, none of them said a word, simply wanting to see if they can figure it out for themselves. 

Of course, they both happen to be oblivious!

Jungkook was helping out in the kitchen, he was preparing wraps and sandwiches. Yunhyeong was gathering the sweets, he was in his own world. So, he was startled when Jungkook spoke, “I can tell you like him you know.” He slowly processed what was said, in the end, he managed “what are you talking about.” No surprise that Jungkook laughed a little, he left the kitchen briefly. He returned with “I didn’t think you’d be oblivious, to your own feelings.” It falls quiet, he finishes up with a few things. Yunhyeong is lost for words.

“I am not oblivious” Jungkook simply looks at him, “okay then have you noticed. He’s the only one you to hang out with, after work” reality hit him hard. Yunhyeong needed to sit down “oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t realize.” Jungkook moved closer to him “if it helps, I think he likes you to.” After that things fell quiet as they carried on, the only difference being. Yunhyeong began to really pay attention to things, like how he is with Chanwoo. By the end of the day he’s not surprised, that Jungkook laughs at him.

He simply glares at him, that only causes him to laugh more. Chanwoo asks if he’s up for watching a movie at his place, without thinking he says ‘yes.’ 

A few days pass. Chanwoo begins to feel a little differently, he’s overheard Jungkook teasing Yunhyeong. Of course, he’s not entirely aware of what it’s about, he’s not expecting anything to happen to him. So he’s a little surprised when Yoongi asks; “do you have a crush on anyone.” He takes his time thinking about it, he might but, he says; “no.” Yoongi smirks a little “I happen to think you do,” before Chanwoo can ask what he means. A few customers walk through the door, he has a little fun with a single mother.

Or more specifically her two little kids, who can’t help but, giggle. She smiles happily a few minutes later, they’re gone with both kids waving at him. Once it falls quiet and, it’s just the two of them. Chanwoo looks at Yoongi who is smiling a little, “you certainly are a natural.” Chanwoo blushes a little, he shrugs it off. He’s about to top up a few things, when Yoongi closes the distance. “You may not entirely realize it but, I can tell that you like a certain someone. Who may or may not be in the kitchen, right now.”

With that he’s left alone, with his thoughts. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A month and a half later.

Things pick up in the café, Yunhyeong’s been extra busy baking. And enjoying the compliments from their customers, sometimes he uses Chanwoo as his guinea pig. It’s clear that he doesn’t mind at all, he happens to have quite the sweet tooth. It’s a quiet Saturday, they’ve just closed up. “I have a new recipe, would you like to try it.” Chanwoo didn’t hesitate “yes, I would,” Jungkook would stay but, he’s got somewhere he needs to be. As he leaves he utters one word; “whipped,” he’s well aware of the look he’s receiving.

Nothing is said at first, “what does he mean by that.” Yunhyeong sighs quietly and, acts like it’s nothing. “Don’t worry about” Chanwoo finishes eating, “I know he teases you.” It falls quiet he looks like he’s been caught, “I don’t know what it’s about though.” Yunhyeong can’t seem to stop himself from asking; “are you curious about it.” At first Chanwoo simply shrugs his shoulders, and says; “only if you want to talk about it.” That’s when he sits beside him, “he teases me because I happen to like you.”

Chanwoo is surprised “really? Why?” Yunhyeong laughs a little, “why not? You are amazing you know.” He didn’t agree “I don’t think I am,” then “how come you haven’t told me.” Yunhyeong takes a deep breath “I don’t know, I have thought about telling you. But I never seem to get there” it falls quiet, he looks at him. “Yoongi seemed to notice that, I like you” they both laugh a little. “We’re so stupid it’s funny,” Chanwoo takes the chance to hold his hand. “What should we do about this” without thinking, Yunhyeong kissed him.

Chanwoo can’t believe it “that’s a good start,” he smiles a little. “Let’s take it slow and, let’s not tell anyone yet.” Naturally, he agrees, they continue as normal after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure who I will write about next xD


	4. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeSeong ;)  
> It’s fluff and love xD  
> ENJOY!

“Can you believe people think we’re dating,” Inseong lays back on the couch. Jaeyoon collapsed into the arm chair, “why do people keep thinking that.” He hides his face in his hands, Inseong can think of a few reasons. It’s quiet for a little while, “can you imagine what it would be like if we were dating.” Inseong smiles a little he stares at the ceiling, “I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought about it.” He looked at Jaeyoon who was a little surprised, he slowly adds; “I have thought about it too. I wish I had confidence.”

Inseong felt curious “why” they simply looked at each other, he waited Jaeyoon got up. And closed the distance, “then I’d be able to do this without feeling shy.” A few moments later he kissed him, Inseong was surprised but, kissed back. After Jaeyoon pulled away all he could say was; “wow” after that he giggled. Jaeyoon laughed “I wasn’t expecting that at all,” he sat back down “I never knew you could giggle.” Inseong blushed a little and turned away, “we will never mention it again.” It falls quiet for a little while.

Then as he moves to sit up, “we _can_ talk about the kiss.” Of course, Jaeyoon isn’t surprised he decides to sit beside him, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while.” He reaches out to hold his hand, Inseong is more than happy to hold it. He places his head on his shoulder, “why didn’t you” Jaeyoon sighs quietly. “I’m not sure, I’ve also been keeping something else to myself,” it was no surprise Inseong was more curious “really. And what would that be” a few moments pass, “how I feel about you.” He couldn’t see it but, his best friend was smiling.

”I think we should get a few things out in the open,” he moves around a little. He’s smiling so brightly “I think it’s only fair that I kiss you,” Jaeyoon doesn’t have much time to react. Before his best friend is kissing him, it’s so much more than their first kiss. It was something they didn’t realize they needed, Inseong managed to manoeuvre himself. Without pulling away it became the perfect thing, neither thought that this is how their day would go. But it’s pretty clear that they don’t mind, after a few minutes.

They pull apart a little “I think this is much more fun, then what I had in mind.” Jaeyoon became serious as he said; “I love you,” Inseong smiled like an idiot. “I love you too” that’s followed by a few more minutes, of making out on the couch. After a while they discussed when, they would tell people that they’re together.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
It’s almost a month since it started, they’ve only told a few people. Which didn’t include their friends, but they soon found out anyway. While they were having a movie night, Inseong invited them over. They all made sure they were comfortable, at first he simply sat next to his boyfriend. But halfway through the movie, Inseong ended up leaning against Jaeyoon. With his legs over Jaeyoon’s, he was definitely happy with that. After that they were focused on the movie, Inseong looks like he's going to fall asleep. As the movie comes to an end, they notice.

Jaeyoon can't help but, smile Youngbin was surprised. ”When did you two become a thing,” Inseong got a little more comfortable. ”A month ago” it fell quiet, their friends looked at each other. ”How come you didn't tell us” they weren't sure what to say, Chanhee chose to help move things along. He chose the next movie, ”let's discuss it after the movie.” More often than not Chanhee seemed more mature, then them depending on the situation. Sometimes he appeared older than he was, it didn't take long for Inseong to fall asleep. 

By then Jaeyoon moved a little, so they were lying down. Looking very content the movie, faded to the background. Not that it mattered, once it was over they sorted out dinner. Jaeyoon knew one way to wake him up, he was carful and subtle. As he moved his hand under Inseong’s top, there was no reaction at first. But then he heard “I hate you” Jaeyoon laughed a little, it was quiet. Chanhee was standing behind the couch, “are you two planning on eating. Or do we get to eat it all” Inseong moved a little, “don’t think you can eat it all.” 

It falls quiet “why not” within seconds, Inseong was up and, ready to annoy him. Jaeyoon laid for a little longer “just remember who’s place this is,” all Chanhee did was laugh. As they ate it was pretty easy to tell, they’re friends were curious. “So, I take it you two finally gave in” it fell quiet, “I can’t help but, wonder if the rumours played a part.” Neither would admit that it played a small part, in them getting together. Inseong decided to tease them a little, “it may or may not have. I’m giving nothing away.” 

“Don’t be mean” Inseong laughed a little, nothing more was said.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A few weeks pass.

“I think we should go on a date” Inseong felt curious, he tilted his head a little. “What did you have in mind” Jaeyoon smiled slyly, “I’m not giving away any details. I don’t want to ruin it” he sighed, “fine” Inseong still tried. A few hours later they got ready, Jaeyoon led him down the main street. He was just about to ask when he noticed, where they were heading. “Oh my god” he smiled happily a moment later, they stopped out the front of town show. They held hands as they walked through the gates, and a small crowd of people.

“What would you like to do first,” Inseong smiled like a kid in candy store. Jaeyoon simply laughed a little, he let his boyfriend lead the way. They ended up going on a few rides, having the time of their lives like everyone else. After that they get a small bite to eat, and wander around. “I had forgotten that the show was on,” Jaeyoon smiled a little “I knew it would be the perfect thing.” Inseong kissed him, “safe to say that it is.” The last thing they did was, go on the Ferris Wheel.


	5. Nobody But Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay :)  
> My first 2Jae story.  
> Enjoy :D

The times when the world won’t fall silent, Youngjae finds that there’s only one person who can help. After a long day when all he wants to do, is forget everything that happened. But on the trip home his mind, goes crazy. Over things that happened, things that could have. Not even music helps him tune out some days, but the moment he gets home and, finds his boyfriend. It starts it doesn’t matter that Jaebeom is usually busy, as soon as he notices Youngjae. He stops what he’s doing, opens his arms and waits for the younger to close the distance.

At first, he sits beside him. Jaebeom places a kiss on his forehead, Youngjae then lays down and, places his head in his lap. He slowly closes his eyes, Jaebeom gently caresses his face. After that it’s easy to tell, since Youngjae smiles happily. “I love that you have the magic touch,” Jaebeom laughed a little. “I’m happy about that, I’m also happy that it helps.” Youngjae is glad that his mind is now clear, he knows it’s time to move when he starts falling asleep. He opens his eyes and, smiles softly “I love you.”

Jaebeom smiles a little, “I love you too.” Youngjae moves a little and, kisses him with a sly smile. He said; “I’ll let you get back to work, and I’ll work on dinner.” It falls quiet for a moment “sounds good,” then he got up off the couch. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

“Can’t you do anything right” it’s not the first time, he’s heard that. So, it barely has any affect “I can, I don’t need someone like you in my face.” It’s amazing how calm he was, it’s clear the woman is frustrated. “It’s too bad, if you didn’t fail I wouldn’t be in your face.” He sighed and, went back to remaking her coffee. All the while she said; “can you hurry up, I don’t want to be late for my appointment.” He bites back a smart ass comment, he’s done in no time. As soon as she has it she gives him a smug smile, and walks away he quietly says; “you’re welcome.”

Bambam joins him a few minutes later, “I’m amazed you didn’t want to slap her,” he looks at him and shrugs. “I just wanted her out of my face,” it falls quiet. A few customers walked in, each taking their time figuring out what they wanted. And all Youngjae wanted was; for this day to be over. Unfortunately he still has a few hours to go, then he has to catch up on some studying for uni. By the time he was able to be away from people, he had a headache. Youngjae sat in the small staff room out the back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Sitting at the table he closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples hoping it would help. It did a little but, it wasn’t enough. He was thankful that he now has less than an hour, he did a few bits and pieces when he felt a little better. When it was time he grabbed his things, and made the ten minute journey to the train station. Knowing this will make things worse, by the time he was home. It was quiet Youngjae headed to the kitchen, to grab some panadol. Then he laid on the couch and, closed his eyes. With a deep breath he fell asleep.

Only waking up when he felt Jaebeom caressing his face, “hi” a moment passes. “Hi” with a quick kiss he says; “you feeling okay,” Youngjae takes a moment. “Yeah, I had a headache earlier” he lays there for a little longer, before getting up he stretches a little. “Now I need to catch up on some work,” it was clear he wasn’t thrilled. It was around seven when they ate, “anything exciting happen today.” Youngjae groaned a little “yeah, had one woman who was rude. I’m used to people like that, so I didn’t really react to her.” 

After that Youngjae changed the topic, he wanted to forget about work. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
A few days later Youngjae has the day off, he doesn’t want to escape the comfort of their bed. He takes a look at the clock on his left, it’s a few minutes after seven. He rolls over and does his best to wrap, his arms around Jaebeom. Who only stirs a little, the quiet helps him drift off. Or at least he thinks so, “I’m glad I don’t have to get up.” Youngjae laughs a little and, pulls him that little bit closer. “It seems that you don’t want to let go,” it falls quiet “definitely not.” He sighed happily “I am very comfortable.” 

Jaebeom smiled a little, he _tries_ to turn around. “Nooo” Youngjae giggles in the end, he turns to face him. They hold each other it’s then, that Jaebeom decides to tease him a little. All he does his move his hands up and, down his sides it’s enough to get a reaction. “D-Don’t do that” Youngjae’s laughter fills the room, soon Jaebeom joins in. After a few minutes things calm down, “I hate when you do that.” Jaebeom caresses his face and, smiles softly “should we get up and, have breakfast or stay in bed.” 

Youngjae thinks about it “hmm, that’s a tough decision.” He laughs a little “it’s not really it just a question, of whether we want to be lazy or not.” That helps “that’s true and, as much as I _want_ to be lazy. Is as much as I want to have something to eat,” it takes a few more minutes. They slowly head to the kitchen, Jaebeom starts the coffee machine. The room quickly fills with the delicious aroma, one that Youngjae is used to. As they discuss what they want, Youngjae decides that they need a little music.

Jaebeom isn’t surprised by what comes on first, then it’s “I think we need to dance.” Jaebeom leans against the counter trying not to smile, too much. “Do we now” Youngjae simply says; “yes,” then he closes the distance. “Alright, anything for you” he’s quick to celebrate. It made for a perfect morning.


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this xD  
> My first Jinson story.  
> Enjoy!

Jinyoung is always teasing him “do you think you can keep up,” Jackson scoffed “of course, I can the question is can you.” They looked at each other Jinyoung, smiled a little then kissed him. “Yes, I can” with that he ran, his laugh lingering in the air. Jackson smiled and, shook his head then he did his best to catch up. “Hey get back here” it fell a little quiet, “nope” they ran along the quiet streets. Leading up to the park nearby, it was perfect because of the lookout at the top of a hill. By the time Jackson catches up, Jinyoung is sitting on the bench near the stairs.

A big smile on his face “about time,” Jackson didn’t hesitate he sat beside him. And placed his arm around his neck, “I’ll give you about time.” Jinyoung laughed a little things settle, after a couple of minutes. They start walking up the stairs, “I wonder” Jackson is curious. “What are you wondering about,” “if you could walk up these stairs with me on your back.” It falls quiet if he was honest, it was something he has thought about. “I have thought about it” that surprised him, “really” then it was “want to try it out.” 

Jinyoung wouldn’t say no “yes” he carefully climbed on his back, Jackson held on tight to his legs. Jinyoung had his arms around his neck, it was a slow climb. But it was clear he was able to do it, “I’m so glad you work out.” Jackson laughed a little ”and it's a good thing, otherwise I would be struggling right now.” Jinyoung planted a kiss on his temple, a few minutes later they reached the lookout. Jinyoung slowly got off his back, Jackson stretched a little. ”I will never get tired of this view,” he was looking at both the town and his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung leaned against the railing, ”it's the perfect thing.” He looked to his left and, noticed how Jackson was looking at him. He suddenly felt shy it was not unusual that he blushed, ”d-don’t look at me like that.” Jackson simply smiled and, then pulled him into his arms. ”I will always look at you like that,” he smirked when Jinyoung let out a breathy ”oh my God.” It falls quiet they stay for a little while, before heading home. They do have a little fun on the way, to finish it off they have a relaxing shower.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
It’s a crazy Thursday, but for them it’s normal. Jackson gets home long before Jinyoung, since he has plenty of time. He decides to make something special for dinner, all the while he sends him a few messages. It’s around eight when Jinyoung walks in the door, it’s easy to tell that he’s very tired and, exhausted. There’s a chance he’d fall asleep on his feet, he puts his things down by the door. With a stretch and a yawn, he starts to notice a few things. “I have the perfect way to help you relax,” he can’t help but, smile.

“Do you?” Jackson smiles a little, “I do” he hands him a plate. Jinyoung feels better already “I can’t believe you made my favourite,” after that he was led to the couch. “Now for the second part of my plan,” of course, he’s about to ask what he means. On the TV is a movie he’s been wanting to watch, “have I told you that you’re amazing.” “You might have mentioned it once or twice,” after that they simply eat and relax. By the end of the movie Jinyoung is asleep in Jackson’s arms, Jackson manages to turn off the movie. 

He wonders if he should simply carry his boyfriend to bed, or wake him up and drag him to bed. In the end, he gently wakes him up, Jinyoung shakes his head a little. And mutters ”nope” Jackson laughs a little, ”need to get you to be somehow.” It falls quiet ”just carry me,” it's obvious he's content. And with that he's being lifted, if it wasn't for the quiet giggles he could have sworn Jinyoung was asleep. ”Didn’t think you'd actually do it,” Jackson smiles a little ”of course, I would.” It wasn't long before he's on the bed, ”now will you sleep in these clothes.

Or do you want to get changed,” it's a bit quiet as Jinyoung curls up. ”Don’t wanna decide” then it falls silent, Jackson decides to clean up before going to bed himself. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

They decided to go and, see a movie. As they wandered down the main street, he couldn't help but, ask. ”So, what do you think we should see,” Jinyoung thought about it. ”I don't know, I’m not even sure what's on.” Jackson laughed a little ”I don't either,” it wasn't long before they reached the cinema. There were a handful of people in line, naturally, they looked at the selection. They ended up choosing a drama, once their tickets were purchased. They grabbed drinks and popcorn, then headed to the right room. 

They had to wait a few minutes, before being able to find a seat. It was lucky for them that not many other people, were going to be in the room. Jinyoung found comfort in placing his head, on Jackson's shoulder. It was a good thing that he wasn’t looking, since Jackson smiled like a fool. They were entertained by the trailers, both making a note of what to see next. It was part way into the movie when, their popcorn was close to empty. And they were as close as they could be, given how the chairs were. 

By the end, they were both getting hungry. Walking out Jinyoung couldn’t help but, say; “that movie was amazing.” Jackson smiled a little as he held his hand, “it was pretty good. Now where shall we go to eat,” there were so many options. In the end, it’s the club a few minutes away that wins. It’s only a little busy inside, which doesn’t matter. It’s the perfect place for dining, and having a bit of a dance. It was a pure coincidence that, as they sat down waiting for their food. That the choice of musician, just happened to be some of their friends.

”Oh my god” Jinyoung couldn’t help but, laugh it was only when they started. That Jackson gave him a certain look, “whatever you’re thinking about. No, it’s not happening” their food arrived a few minutes later. “You say that now but, you have to admit it would be fun.” Jinyoung sighed quietly “I know it would,” they enjoyed their meal. And were wondering if they’d be seen, it was confirmed a short time later. When their friends played, a song written about them. Such a perfect way to make their Saturday interesting. 


	7. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> It's Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hoseok.  
> It's a little angsty, with a happy ending.  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been friends for two years now, they met in their last year of uni. It was after a year things changed, Jooheon realized he loved him. 

Jooheon finds a bit of confidence, to ask; "would you ever consider going out with me." It falls quiet he begins to feel stupid, it's made worse when Hyungwon ends up laughing a little. "No, I'll only ever see you as my best friend," nothing more is said. Their relationship changes after that night, of course, they still hang out. It becomes clear that Hyungwon is out, to hurt him when they go out to a club. And he finds some random guy, Jooheon doesn't notice at first. Since he disappears to the bathroom, when he comes back. He finds his 'best friend' on the dance floor.

Arm around some guy as they dance, it hurts. Then Hyungwon notices he's looking, then he decides to make out with the guy. Jooheon feels his heart break, after a few minutes he heads home. Not bothered by the fact that it's raining, when he arrives home. He's a mess as he falls against the door, forgetting that Hoseok is awake. "Honey? What's wrong" he doesn't receive an answer, he decides to help him up. "Come on you need to wash up, or you'll get a cold." Jooheon doesn't argue, he lets himself be led to the bathroom. 

Hoseok gets the bath ready, then he gets him out of his clothes. After a few minutes he helps get comfortable, Jooheon lays there. Hoseok gently caresses his face, "are you ready to talk yet." Jooheon wipes his tears away, "a few days ago I asked Hyungwon. If he'd ever consider going out with me," Hoseok can already tell that it's bad. "He laughed and told me he'd only, see me as his best friend. Then tonight he found some random, to dance with and made sure I was looking." Hoseok kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry honey I know you can't help but, love him."

It falls quiet Jooheon ends up washing up, and getting dressed. It was clear what was needed, Hoseok stayed with him. Jooheon was settled in Hoseok's arms, it helped him sleep. The next day it was quiet, "you can ignore him if you need to." Jooheon definitely  _ wanted  _ to "I think I will," after a little while. They both got up and, made themselves some coffee. "Are you up for going to work," Jooheon took time to think about it. "I-I think so" it's a good thing they work together, it was a quiet walk there.

It takes two months, and many stupid messages. All a reason why Jooheon should avoid him, especially when he gets pictures of Hyungwon and his special someone. Jooheon is quick to delete those, Hyungwon decides to drop by. He's not aware that Hoseok is there, Jooheon keeps his distance." What do you want" it falls quiet, for a moment "why are you avoiding me." Of course, he doesn't look at him, "is it because I found someone." He sheds a few tears "its a part of it, it's hard for me to see you with someone else." Hyungwon sighed.

"Why? It's not like you care" he wants to laugh, this time he looks at him. "What makes you think I don't care, you are impossible." He moves away a little "I care and, I'm stupid for falling for you. Even though I know you'd never go out, with someone like me." Hyungwon is at a loss for words, "is that why you asked me if I would." That didn't require an answer, "why didn't you say anything." Jooheon took a deep breath, "isn't it obvious. I could ask you why you chose to be an ass, the night we went to the club." All he did was smirk.

"Because I knew you'd be watching, and I wanted to show off." It was clear what should happen, "I hate you" Jooheon has never hated anyone before. "I wish I never met you and, I wish I didn't love you." With that he broke and, collapsed on the couch. That's when Hoseok came out, "honey" he holds him with no hesitation. It seemed like things couldn't get worse, "I see you don't need me." Hoseok is tempted to tell him to leave, but he simply waits for Jooheon to fall asleep. Which doesn't take long at all, with his friend safely in bed.

He lets him have it "you have no right, to think anything about Jooheon and I. Since he's hopelessly in love with you," it falls quiet and remains that way for a little while. "I hate that he's become broken because of you, of course, you can fix it but. Instead you choose to hurt him, and now I think you should leave." He begins to push him out the door, "and don't send him any more messages." With that he closes the door in his face, Hyungwon doesn't know what to say. Hoseok heads back to his friend, Jooheon looks like an angel.

One that's been hurt, but still stands true. He lays with him and, comforts him. The next morning they simply laid there, neither wanting to say anything. Jooheon wasn't ready to face reality, in the end, Hoseok simply said. "We don't have to work today so, we don't have to get out of bed." They made it as far as the living room, he may not have been ready for reality. But he was holding onto his phone, hating the fact that Hyungwon _had_ messaged him.  Things have changed between Jooheon and Hoseok, they're not just friends and roommates. 

Of course, he is still friends with Hyungwon, it's just nothing compared to how things used to be. 

It ends up being a few weeks before, they end up meeting at a cafe. Hyungwon wanted to see him, Jooheon wasn't entirely sure about it. But he decided to go and, meet up with him. It's a little quiet as they sit opposite each other, instead of feeling normal, it feels awkward. "I'm sorry for everything Jooheon," he wasn't sure what to think. ”Okay” it falls quiet ”I know I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, I just didn't know how to react properly.” It's safe to say Jooheon was unsure if he should believe him.

”I can tell you don't believe me, and honestly I don't blame you.” It wasn't long before they end up, going their separate ways. 


	8. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent xD  
> It’s not much but, it’s my first BangLo story!

“You know that Junhong loves you, right?” Yongguk isn’t sure what to say, “I had no idea.” It falls quiet Himchan looks at him, he tilts his head “you love him too don’t you.” Nothing is said as Yongguk moves away a little, “I might” Himchan smiles a little. “I had a feeling you did,” he sits on one of the counters in the kitchen. “Are you going to tell him” Yongguk leans against the counter, “I don’t know.” Silence follows for a few minutes, “you should you know. You both deserve to be happy,” Yongguk smiles a little.

He then moves to grab a drink from the fridge, in the end, the topic changes. “I’m curious don’t you have to work today,” Himchan laughs a little “I do but, annoying you is more fun.” After that Yongguk smiles a little and, walks away “don’t walk away” “I will do what I want.” After a few minutes he heads to his room, and starts to get ready for work. All the while Yongguk sits in his own room, wondering when to tell Junhong. Naturally, he’s a bit hesitant because there is six years between them, and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

His thoughts are interrupted when his phone, goes off on his bedside table. He automatically smiles when he notices, that it’s Junhong. 

_Junnie;_   
_“Hyung, do you want to hang out?”_

_Yongguk;_   
_“Maybe”_

_Junnie;_   
_“Please I’m bored and, need entertainment.”_

He laughs a little.

_Yongguk;_   
_“I have no plan to fix that.”_

_Junnie;_   
_“Don’t tease me hyung.”_

In the end, they make plans to meet up, at the shopping mall. He’s not surprised when he finds the younger, playing in the arcade. He can’t help but, tease him again “should I leave you two alone.” At first Junhong simply stares at him, “that’s not funny” Yongguk smiles a little “I think it is.” After a couple of minutes he finishes up, and then they simply wander around. He can’t stop himself from saying, “I’m curious do you _like_ anyone.” Junhong tenses for a moment _‘does he know?’_ He manages to utter, “I-I might.” 

When he comes back to normal he adds; “but, I won’t tell you who.” 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

They won’t admit who’s idea it was, to watch this horror movie. It ended up being more scary than they anticipated, and now no one will own up to it. They were in their lounge room, Himchan was sitting on the arm chair. While Yongguk and Junhong were on the couch, at the beginning they weren’t that close. But as the movie went on Junhong slowly moved closer, he wanted to feel safe. Yongguk didn’t think much of it when, he brought him that little bit closer. With that Junhong just about hides his face, in his neck.

It was no surprise that he couldn’t watch the rest of the film, Junhong simply enjoyed this moment. Wishing it would last, neither notice that sees that Himchan has noticed. He smiles a little hoping, something would happen. There is part of him that is tempted to, say something but, he moves on by leaving the room. The credits are rolling “you can stop hiding now,” Junhong doesn’t want to he smiles a little. “Nope I’m quite happy like this,” then Yongguk holds him properly. “Alright then let’s see how long you last.” 

Junhong is quick to add; “then I think we should become, more comfortable.” With that they lay down, Yongguk is about to bring it up. But Himchan comes back and, stands in the doorway “if I didn’t know any better. I would guess you two are together,” neither of them say anything he smiles a little. Then adds; “the only thing this moment needs is; a confession,” he laughs a little when Yongguk says; “it also needs you to leave the room.” Junhong waits until Himchan walks away again, “I guess I should tell you.

That I’ve been in love with you, for close to a year now” that was a surprise. “Wow” it falls quiet for a moment, “I’m not sure how long it’s been for me. But I love you too” it was clear what should happen next, Junhong moved away a little. With a sly smile “I think this is the part, where you kiss me.” Yongguk laughs a little “maybe I don’t want to,” he wanted to tease him a little. “Don’t be mean hyung” he looked at him, “why not? It’s fun.” Of course, he’s going to say something but, Yongguk interrupts him.

With a kiss.

They pull away after a couple of minutes, “wow” Junhong ended up giggling a little. Yongguk is more than a little surprised by that, “what was that” it falls quiet then. “I have no idea what you’re referring to hyung,” then he kisses him again. It’s definitely perfect, nothing could be better than this. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Not much has changed, apart from the fact that Junhong was over more. That and the fact that they act like they’re, the only ones in the room. They were lying on the couch, _attempting_ to watch a movie. But in the end, that didn’t happen and, if he was asked. Yongguk would say it was Junhong’s fault, he _was_ teasing him. It wouldn’t have been hard to tell was going on, given how they were and, the fact that Junhong would giggle now and then. Things changed a little when Himchan walked in, “I’m so glad I’m going to work.”

It falls quiet Yongguk holds Junhong’s arms together, so he can’t do anything. “You’re just jealous” Himchan laughs a little _too_ loudly, “no I’m not” a moment passes. “See you lovebirds later” once they’re alone again, he says; “you’re being mean hyung.” Yongguk laughs a little “I’m just trying to even things out, and I think we should actually watch this movie.” Junhong sighed quietly “fine,” he was able to move after that. Then he simply settled for relaxing, Yongguk simply held him. It was clear they were happy. 


	9. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some MarkGyeom :D  
> It’s fluff xD  
> I hope this is decent, if it’s not I’m sorry *hides in the corner*

Mark thought nothing of it when he let Yugyeom move in with him, he was simply being a good friend. Of course, when he wasn’t busy with work, he would help the younger with moving in. Yugyeom was excited about living with Mark, it would be better than living with anyone else. BamBam dropped by one afternoon, knowing that Mark wasn’t there. “So, do you think he will ever know how you feel,” Yugyeom looked at him. He’d never be able to deny what he felt, “I don’t know” it falls quiet. “Now that you two are roommates, it might be easier for you to tell him.”

Yugyeom knew he was right, he took his time “yeah.” After a few minutes BamBam changed topics, “what shall we do to pass the time.” They end up choosing a bunch of movies, and get settled in the living room. Halfway through the second movie, Yugyeom feels lazy “what shall we do for food.” BamBam is focused on the movie so, he doesn’t respond straight away. “I don’t know” he soon turned to his friend, “and as long as I don’t have to move I don’t care what it is.” Yugyeom laughs a little “fair enough,” the discuss what they’re in the mood for.

And as the credits roll he orders their food, they wait until their dinner has arrived. To start the next movie, it was during this time. When Mark came home he didn’t waste any time, taking some of their food before he got changed. BamBam can't help but, say; "you should join us Mark," at first he doesn't accept. But soon he can't resist the temptation, he sits beside Yugyeom. Who feels a little unsure, of course, it doesn't go unnoticed. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been a few months since, they've become roommates. BamBam drops by when Yugyeom is at work, “if you keep this up Mark, you won’t have to keep your feelings secret.” Mark looked at him like he’d gone crazy, “he’s like my little brother.” BamBam was quick to add; “you say that now, but I can tell that’s not how you feel.” It falls quiet for a little while, Mark _does_ feel differently about Yugyeom, he just doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t expect what BamBam says; “I think what you need, is to see him with someone else.

Then maybe things will change,” Mark _wants_ to laugh but, in the end, he says; “and you need to stop playing matchmaker.” BamBam simply shrugs his shoulders, “fine but, I know things will happen sooner rather than later.” "If you say so" then Mark got ready for work, BamBam wasn't done with his matchmaking. A few nights later Mark finds Yugyeom on the couch, he yawns a little "can't sleep." It takes a moment to respond "nope," it fell quiet Mark walks over to him. "Want some company," he feels a little shy as he says; "yes."

They end up watching a random movie, it doesn't matter what it is. As Yugyeom ended up curled up beside him, he couldn't help but, think could they be more. By the time the movie was over, Yugyeom was stretched out on the couch. With his head on Mark’s thigh, with no clue as to what he was doing. Mark couldn’t stop himself from gently caressing his face, it was quiet for a while. Of course, Yugyeom had fallen asleep but, it didn’t last as long as he had hoped. So, he was completely aware of what Mark was up to.

He just didn’t want to ruin the moment, after a while Mark notices. “I know you’re not sleeping” Yugyeom doesn’t say a word, but he does smile a little. Which gives him away “I just want to stay like, this forever” without missing a beat. Mark says; “me too” they’re both _so_ close to saying it, but once again they hold back. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It was BamBam’s idea for the three of them, to go out for an evening of dinner and drinks. At first, Mark didn’t agree since he wasn’t exactly, in the mood for going out. But it’s no surprise that BamBam managed to convince him, it was pretty easy to see Yugyeom was excited. They found one of the less popular pubs, which pretty much meant there wouldn’t be too many people. Which was fine by Mark, BamBam got the first round. Then they sorted out what they wanted to eat, Yugyeom hadn’t noticed that he caught someone’s attention.

Mark just happen to see the guy looking, he had a feeling and, it wasn’t good. Of course, he tried to ignore the guy, but that didn’t work. Not when Yugyeom went up to get the next round, Mark couldn’t help but, keep an eye on him. BamBam knew this would happen, “could you be _more_ obvious.” It fell quiet as he looked at him, “if you’re that worried why don’t you make it obvious. That he’s taken” Mark chose not to say anything, he just watched as Yugyeom was hit on at the bar. It remained quiet as he returned.

BamBam chose to say something, with a slight smirk “I’m curious Yugyeom. Are you interested in that guy,” he didn’t miss the look he had. He definitely knew what he was doing, Yugyeom was quick to say. “Oh god no” he was _close_ to saying, ‘you know who I’m interested in. It seemed like the perfect moment, since BamBam was opppsite them. He simply put it out there “I think this is the perfect time, to confess” they both blushed a little. Mark was quick to add; “nope,” Yugyeom wasn’t quite ready for that. 

All he said was; “I knew I shouldn’t have told you,” that resulted in BamBam laughing a little. When Mark had gone to the bathroom, he told him “you should tell him.” Of course, Yugyeom scoffed “you didn’t see the look he had, when you were at the bar.” It wasn’t until an hour later when they were alone, heading home Yugyeom found the confidence. “Maybe it is the perfect time to confess,” after a few moments pass. They end up holding hands, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. As he said; “I have feelings for you.” 

Mark stopped walking and, stood in front of him. He was smiling a little “seriously” Yugyeom laughed a little, “yes, seriously” it fell quiet. He felt so much better, Mark closed the distance. “Then I think it’s only fair that I tell you, that I have feelings for you too.” It was clear what would happen, Mark decided to tease him. He let go of his hand and, kissed him on the cheek. Then proceeded to run away, “hey” he ended up laughing a little. Yugyeom proceeded to catch up to him, he caught him as they reached their door.

”That was mean” Mark turned to look at him, as they walked inside. “I don’t think so” he then pulled him close, “do you think it should have been more like this.” Just as Yugyeom was about to say something, Mark kissed him. It was quick “yes, exactly” it fell quiet, for a moment “but, I don’t think it was enough.” This time Mark holds him close and, kisses him nice and slow. It was the perfect moment, nothing could be better. 


	10. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something for Daehyun :)  
> A little HimDae story <3  
> Enjoy!

Daehyun had no idea what was going to happen, he had been busy sleeping. Unaware that Himchan was planning something, he decided to tease him a little. All while eating something sweet for breakfast, it was quiet as Himchan returned to the bedroom. He casually sat next to his boyfriend on the bed, “Dae?” It remained quiet. “Hey birthday boy” he gently caressed his face, still nothing he smirked a little as he said. “I’ll eat all of your birthday cake” Daehyun didn’t open his eyes, but he managed to say “that’s not nice.”

Himchan laughed a little “it’s only fair, if you don’t wake up” that’s when he looked at him. He _tried_ to glare at him but, it didn’t work out that way. “You know that doesn’t work” Daehyun chose to add, “you’re not allowed to be mean to me on my birthday.” Himchan simply smiled a little and, said; “I’ll stop when you get out of bed.” He got up and, headed to the door. “If you don’t you’ll miss out on your presents,” with that he was gone Daehyun groaned quietly. It took him a few minutes to get up, then he slowly headed out of the room.

It wasn’t hard to find his boyfriend, since he was sitting at their kitchen counter. It was after that he noticed, the presents. The chocolate cake and, the decorations. He sat beside him smiling a little, “you are amazing.” Himchan was quick to add; “I know” he leaned in and, kissed him softly “happy birthday.” It fell quiet for a moment, “thank you” it was the perfect morning. Daehyun couldn’t have asked for anything better, the moment was broken when he pointed out. “You’ve been eating cake haven’t you,” Himchan _tried_ to not to smile.

“I-I might have” he pulled the cake towards them, “it’s not like it was your favourite one.” Daehyun couldn’t help but, laugh “that’s not the point.” A few moments pass “then what is the point.” He looked at the cake in front of him, “it’s that you shouldn’t eat cake before me.” Himchan’s laughter filled the room, “why not” it fell quiet as he lit the candles. “I’m not singing by the way” Daehyun pouted, but then shrugged his shoulders “fine.” He took a moment to think of something, that he wanted and, then blew out the candles.

Daehyun couldn’t help but, have a taste of the icing. Himchan just didn’t expect him to place some, on his face nor did he expect Daehyun to lick it off. He couldn’t stop the blush, from tinting his cheeks. ”H-Hey it’s too early for things like that,” all the birthday boy did was laugh a little. “I know but, it’s still a fun thing to do” after that the cake was saved for later. While Daehyun opened his presents, Himchan cooked up a little breakfast. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s a little before twelve and, they’ve managed to venture outside. Of course, Himchan had planned a little something, but he wasn’t going to tell him. “So, birthday boy are you enjoying your special day,” Daehyun instantly smiled “I am.” It isn’t long before they wander through the park, a few blocks away. He’s not surprised that Himchan comes up with an idea, “we should have some fun on the swings.” It’s a good thing no one else is around, “I don’t know” he simply looked at him. With a playful smile, “you know you want to.”

A moment later he ran to the swing, Daehyun couldn’t help but, laugh. “It’s things like this that make wonder, if you’re really older than me.” Himchan simply looks at him, of course, he says nothing. He simply begins to swing, Daehyun feels happy about that. He sits on the one beside him, and slowly moves. After a few minutes, he can’t help but, ask; “should we have a competition.” It falls quiet Daehyun simply says; “no, let’s just swing and, enjoy this moment.” Himchan was quick to say; “fine,” it was the perfect thing.

After a while he said; “we should go somewhere nice for lunch,” Daehyun is quick to agree. “And in order to do that we need to leave the park,” Himchan takes a moment “I know.” After a few more minutes they head, to the main part of town. Himchan already had an idea of where they would go, but Daehyun didn’t have to know that. Yet. As they get settled in one of the decent clubs, the birthday boy finds there’s a wonderful surprise. When their parents walk in, it helps that Daehyun is facing away from the door.

It’s no surprise that he’s a little startled at first, he wasn’t expecting to see anyone at the moment. After close to two hours they head home, Daehyun couldn’t stop smiling. “So, is there anymore surprises” Himchan, lets out a laugh “I’m not going to say.” It falls quiet then “but, no, nothing else,” they arrive home a short time later. They watch a couple of Daehyun’s favourite movies, before Himchan cooks up the perfect dinner. It was followed by some of his birthday cake, as they relaxed afterwards Daehyun said.

”Thank you for today” Himchan smiled, “you’re welcome” he kisses him. Daehyun places his head on his shoulder, it falls quiet for a while. 


	11. Feel So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a lot but, it's pretty much all I could think of xD  
> A little bit of Jongup and, Youngjae :)  
> Enjoy!

Youngjae had discovered the reason why he’s been feeling sick, and it’s the last thing he ever expected. After leaving the medical centre he slowly wandered down the street, getting used to the fact that he’s pregnant. He can’t believe it. Youngjae went to buy a few things, all the while wondering what Jongup will think. He’s not at all surprised when he gets a call from him, he smiles slyly. “Shouldn’t you be working” Jongup laughs a little, _“technically I am but, I wanted to check up on you.”_ That made him feel better “well I’m fine, but I now know why I’ve been feeling sick.”

There’s a pause as he pays for his things, _“really?”_ Youngjae wonders if he should tease him. “Yeah, and I bet you’ll never guess what it is,” Jongup takes a moment _“yep you’re right.”_ Youngjae laughs a little, he finds a quiet spot to sit. “Alright I guess I could just tell you,” _“please do”_ he feels a little nervous as he says; “I’m pregnant.” It falls quiet _“are you serious,”_ “yes” that’s when Jongup begins to celebrate. After a few minutes he gets back to work, and Youngjae heads home. Wondering whether or not he should tell his parents, it has been a while since they talked.

He’s well aware of what they think of his relationship, so he hesitates. Naturally, he _tries_ to talk to them but, the conversation doesn’t go anywhere. So, Youngjae gives up. By the end of the day Jongup comes home, with a big smile on his face. “It’s safe to say you’re happy” he laughs a little, as he sits beside him “why wouldn’t I be.” With one move, he wrapped his arm around him. “It’s very exciting isn’t it” Youngjae smiles, “it is” it fell quiet then he asks. “Should we tell my parents,” Jongup kisses his temple. “We’ll have better luck with them,” they began to talk about other things.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

He’s three months along and, today’s the day they find out. As always Jongup is awake before him, he enjoys the moment. The sunshine streaming through the window, and Youngjae curled up against him. After a few minutes Youngjae wakes up and, stretches a little before tilting his head up. With a soft smile he says; “morning,” Jongup smiles a little “morning.” He then plants a kiss on his forehead, “we should get up soon.” Youngjae shakes his head a little, “nope, I don’t want to.” All Jongup does is laugh a little. Then he teases “okay, we’ll find out what we’re having another day,” Youngjae does his best to glare at him.

“Fine I’ll get up but, you have to help me” he smiled slyly, Jongup didn’t hesitate to add; “okay.” He slowly got out of bed then, moved to Youngjae’s side. He tried not to smile too much, “so, how should we do this.” It fell quiet Youngjae did his best, play it cool “I don’t know.” He _wanted_ to stay rugged up in bed, he just didn’t expect his boyfriend to pick him up. Soon enough he was lying in his arms. Youngjae couldn’t stop the giggle that came out, Jongup found it funny. “I wasn’t expecting that” he hid his face, “it won’t happen again.” Silence follows as they head to the bathroom, they had some fun as they washed up.

And got ready after that, they have a simple breakfast before heading out. It’s only a little busy in the medical centre, so it was only a little noisy. But they didn’t mind “so, are you excited” Youngjae instantly smiled, “yes, I am.” After close to fifteen minutes, it was their turn. They talked a little. Youngjae got settled on the bed as he asked, how he’s been feeling. She made sure everything was ready, with a bright smile she said. “Alright let’s see how your baby is doing,” she placed some gel over his stomach. Then used the wand, a few seconds later.

There on the screen was their little baby, they both smiled a little. Then “would you like to know the sex,” neither hesitated to say; “yes.” She happily told them “I’m pleased to tell you, that you’re having a girl.” It wasn’t hard to tell how happy, they are to hear that. As they left “I think we should celebrate,” Youngjae was curious “celebrate how.” Jongup wouldn’t give that away, “I’m keeping that to myself.” A few moments pass “that’s mean,” he laughed a little “no it’s not. Besides along the way we can come up with some names,” Youngjae smiled “I do like the sound of that.” 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

In the months leading up to their daughter joining them, they've found a bigger place. Set up a nursery for her, which Youngjae had fun decorating. While Jongup had fun of his own, when he put the crib together. Of course, they've had many little debates about, what to call her. So, naturally, they haven't settled on one yet. Soon enough the day had arrived, Youngjae had intended on sleeping in. But that soon changed when he woke up suddenly, it was clear that their little girl was ready to join them. It took him a few minutes to wake up his boyfriend.

"I'm up" it fell quiet Youngjae took a deep breath, "it's time" it didn't take long for them to grab what they needed. The trip to the hospital was a quiet one, once they were inside. It was only a manner of minutes, before they got settled in a room. Youngjae laid on the bed, wanting this to be over. Jongup what he could to help, while the nurses made sure he was comfortable. After that it took two hours and, then little Sunmi was born. Youngjae couldn't stop smiling, nor could he stop his tears of joy. From the moment he held her. 

Jongup certainly looked like a proud father, as he held her. Nothing could be better than this moment, nothing could ruin this. "I think she's perfect" Youngjae couldn't agree more, "I agree" they didn't say much after that. 


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of JuWon :)  
> Fluff and Friends  
> Enjoy!

Juho and Sanghyuk had become friends, with the help of their friends. It wasn’t hard to see that Sanghyuk liked him, since he liked to cling to him more. At first, Juho didn’t like it but, he found it was easier to let him do it. As time went on the two became closer, and it was clear that it was a good thing. It’s been two years since they met, one night while they were out. Having fun just the two of them, Sanghyuk found that he wanted to try something. He looked at Juho with a sly smile, “do you mind if I do something.”

It fell quiet.

Juho looked at him wondering what it is, “no I don’t” a moment passed. Then Sanghyuk leaned in and, slowly kissed him. It was quiet for a minute or two, as Sanghyuk pulled away. Juho found he was a little lost for words, all he could manage was; “wow.” They finish their drinks “you’re a good kisser,” no surprise that Sanghyuk smiled proudly. After about half an hour, they slowly head home. They walk together for a little while, before needing to go their separate ways. But not before Sanghyuk kissed him again.

Juho was frozen to the spot, as he watched his friend walk away.

All the while wondering if things, would be different between them. Once Sanghyuk was out of sight, he managed to head home. And get in the door, stuck thinking about the kiss.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It happens again a few weeks later, but this time it’s when they’re with their friends. And Sanghyuk decides to sneak a couple of kisses, hoping that they won’t be noticed. But that doesn’t exactly work in their favour, Chanhee finds out by accident. When he goes into the kitchen, he _knew_ they were in there. He just didn’t expect to see them like this, he’s frozen in the doorway. He casually clears his throat, Sanghyuk pulls away. Before leaving the room, Juho blushes a little. But doesn’t say anything, it falls quiet.

In the end, Chanhee breaks the silence. “Add that to the list of things, I never thought I’d see.” Juho snorts quietly “I didn’t expect it to happen,” after that he leaves the room. To rejoin his friends, of course, he _tries_ to act casual as he sits beside Sanghyuk. Who decides to place his head on his shoulder, none of their friends comment on it. Since they’re used to seeing him do things like this, they take it a step further this time. When Juho decides to randomly hold his hand, anyone would think they’re a couple.

They have a few drinks, a decent conversation. And of course, plenty of fun. By the time they’re ready to leave Chanhee’s, they take their time heading home. It’s quiet as they wander the streets, they walk through the park. It’s there that Sanghyuk confesses something, he simply smiles a little as he turns to face him. “There’s a little something I’ve been keeping to myself,” Juho can’t help but, smile “and what would that be.” At first, Sanghyuk simply decides to kiss him again, then he says; “how much I like you.”

That caught him by surprise, “y-you like me” Sanghyuk laughs a little. Things become serious “you have no idea how much,” Juho suddenly becomes a little shy. That simply adds to it, “I like you too.” It falls quiet Sanghyuk smiles happily, before kissing him one more time. It’s so much different from the other kisses they’ve shared, they continue walking a few minutes later.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s time for Juho’s birthday, Sanghyuk ended up staying the night before. Their evening was filled with them, lying in bed watching a couple of movies. And sharing more than a few kisses, Juho wasn’t expecting Sanghyuk to tease him. So, every so often he would let out a giggle, it made for the perfect evening. The next morning Juho woke up happy, he didn’t mind not being able to move much. Besides he can spend some time simply admiring him, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out. And gently touching his face.

Sanghyuk moved a little but, he didn't wake up. So, Juho kept going, for a few more minutes. He wanted to get up but, it didn't look like it was possible. It stayed quiet, until his phone went off. Juho silently cursed whoever it was, he tried and _failed_ to reach for it. After it went off a few more times, he knew it was their friends. They just have to wait for him to reply, when Sanghyuk moved enough. He grabbed it, checked the time first. Noticing that it's a little before nine, of course, all of their messages were in the group chat.

He's surprised that Chanhee was first, he had a couple of messages. Juho hadn't noticed that Sanghyuk was awake, until he spoke ”morning.” He finished replying to all of them, then he looked at him smiling a little. ”Morning” a moment later, he kissed him. That was followed up with, ”happy birthday,” Juho’s smile grew ”thank you.” It fell quiet for a couple of minutes, ”what time is it.” ”Almost nine” it was obvious neither, of them wanted to get up. ”Do we have to get up,” Juho laughed a little. ”Not yet” then his phone went off again. 

”Our friends are more productive than we are,” Sanghyuk let out a snort. ”Figures” silence then ”apparently, they're going to drop by around eleven.” Then it was settled ”let's be lazy until then,” Juho looked at him. ”That's not going to work” ”why not, sounds like a good idea.” Juho _tried_ to get up, but got nowhere. ”Nooooo, not yet” naturally, Juho gave up ”fine. But just for a little while” that was fine by him, they managed to get up fifteen minutes later. And slowly got ready for the day, in the end, it wasn't long before their friends arrived. 

Chanhee was the one holding the cake, when he noticed Sanghyuk was already there. He gave Juho a small smirk, it was made better when he blushed a little. He received a few presents, Jaeyoon was the one who put on some music. As their little party got started, it soon became a little obvious. That Juho and Sanghyuk are together, after having a simple lunch. They got the cake ready, Juho was thankful it didn't have many candles. He made a simple wish as he blew them out, Jaeyoon cut the cake for everyone. All the while.

Sanghyuk came up with a plan, he leaned in to whisper. ”I know how we can tell our friends,” naturally, he was curious. As he was about to ask him how, Sanghyuk got a bit of icing off his piece. And placed it on his lips, Juho blushed a little. Then he kissed him, it left him a little breathless. As he pulled away Juho had no words, it was pretty easy to tell their friends were surprised. Jaeyoon smiled a little, ”so, when did you two happen.” Before either of them could answer, Chanhee did it for them. ”That night at my place.”

This is definitely a birthday he won't forget. 


	13. Life Is So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s fluffy HwiWoo :D  
> Enjoy!

If anyone asked Seokwoo, what his favourite part of the day is. He would tell them that, he loves mornings. For a few reasons one being the fact, that he wakes up next to the person he loves the most. The fact that he can look at Hwi-young, curled up beside him. The fact that the sun trickles in through the curtains, highlighting his face. It’s the best part of everyday, it’s what puts a smile on his face. And this morning he finds his boyfriend, is asleep with his head on his shoulder. And both arms wrapped securely around his. He _wants_ to stay like this but, unfortunately for him he has to work.

He’s able to glance at the clock on the bedside table, and finds he has a good twenty minutes. Before he _has_ to get up, so now he needs a way of getting up, and not waking Hwi-young. Which is almost always impossible, but on the odd occasion he’s been lucky. But it doesn’t happen as easily as he would like, since he ended up waking him up. It was enough to release his arm, Seokwoo took the chance to move away. That resulted in Hwi-young pouting. “Don’t look at me like that” of course, he _tried_ to act innocent. “I’m not looking at you in any particular way,” Seokwoo laughed a little.

He then hovered over him “as much as I would love, to tease you endlessly and. Spend time in bed” he closed the distance and, kissed him “I have to go to work.” Naturally, Hwi-young tried to hold onto him, but his boyfriend was too quick. He rolled onto his side of the bed, and said; “it’s fine I’ll have fun by myself.” Seokwoo smiled a little “you know, I love you.” He planted a kiss on his forehead, and walked away. Hwi-young smiled happily and, ended up hugging his boyfriend’s pillow. Intent on falling asleep until, he himself needed to get up. Besides it’s still early anyway, it was no surprise that he ended up, falling back to sleep.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It would be the perfect weekend, since neither had much to do. Seokwoo didn’t have to work on the weekends, which always worked out well. Since they both liked to be very lazy in the mornings, Hwi-young woke up feeling happy. He wasn’t at all surprised that, he couldn’t move much. Since Seokwoo was holding him so close, it was simply quiet for a while. He did attempt to move but, didn't get very far. It helped that a few minutes later, Seokwoo moved around enough. Hwi-young smiled a little as he rolled over, he took the time to enjoy this moment.

He gently touched his face, lightly tracing over everything. It was no surprise that, he was smiling like a fool. He was a little startled when Seokwoo said; "that feels nice," it fell quiet. Hwi-young went to remove his hand, but his boyfriend stopped him. Seokwoo opened his eyes, they looked at each other for a moment. It doesn’t take much for Hwi-young to shy away, he _tries_ to hide his face. “You can’t always hide from me,” “I can if I want to” Seokwoo laughs little. “I know you can, but right now there’s something I want.”

It only take a moment “and what would that be,” without a moment of hesitation. Seokwoo kisses him “that,” Hwi-young ends up blushing. No surprise that he adds to it, “you’re so cute when you blush.” Hwi-young is quick to add; “no, I’m not” he gets another kiss. “Yes, you are” he _was_ going to argue, but he was well aware he wouldn’t win. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

If anyone asked Hwi-young, what his favourite part of the day is. He would probably say that, it would depend on the day. If it’s during the week then, it’s in the evening. After they’ve had dinner, and they’ve cleaned up. They then get comfortable on the couch, with something to snack on while they watch a movie or two. They usually wind up holding each other, it’s one of the best things in the world. He loves it when Seokwoo gently, runs his finger through his hair. It’s pretty relaxing since, he’s fallen asleep a couple of times because of it.

And usually by the end of the second movie, they’re not entirely motivated to get up and, go to bed. But it doesn’t always take them long, before they find the energy. His other favourite part is on the weekend, sometimes they do almost nothing at home. Or they go out and, find something fun to do. It’s a quiet Sunday it’s a little after eight, they’ve managed to get out of bed. Since it’s early it’s a little chilly, so they dress warm enough before heading out. Their first stop is a cafe nearby, it’s a good thing that they don’t have to wait long.

Once they’ve had breakfast, they slowly wander around town. “I think we should wander around the gardens,” Seokwoo smiled a little “I like the sound of that.” It was close to fifteen minutes later, when they arrived. As they walked around enjoying the scenery, it seemed that they weren’t the only ones enjoying the beautiful weather. They both took the chance to take photos, Hwi-young _tried_ to be discreet as he took some of his boyfriend. But it’s unfortunate for him because, Seokwoo knew exactly what he was up to.

So, instead of getting candid photos, he got a few of Seokwoo being a little cheeky. Then things changed a little, Seokwoo smiled a little slyly. “I think it’s my turn” Hwi-young smiled a little, “only if you can catch me.” With that he ran away “hey, that’s not fair” all he heard was laughter. It wasn’t long before Hwi-young hid a little, it proved to be the perfect opportunity for him. He smiled happily “that’s absolutely perfect,” after a few moments pass. “This is definitely the best way to spend a Sunday.”


	14. My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up so much longer, than I anticipated.  
> It’s a little bit of JunDong :D  
> Enjoy!

It seemed like the perfect day, when Donghyuk walked into the bar. Junhoe _almost_ forgot what he was doing, lucky for him his best friend didn’t. He just happened to lock eyes with him, Donghyuk smirked a little. After that it seemed like everything disappeared, then it was “earth to Junhoe” he took a moment. He did eventually come back to normal, he looked at him “what?” He wasn’t surprised by the look Hanbin was giving him. “Keep it in your pants” Junhoe held it together, he had a decent response to that.

He really did, but what came out was.

“I will” Hanbin laughed a little, he ended drawing attention to himself. Junhoe cleared his throat “remind me, why am I friends with you.” Hanbin was quick to add; “because I’m awesome,” of course, he was smiling a little. Things changed a little “don’t forget you were doing something, and that was making me a drink.” Of course, it was Junhoe felt a little embarrassed, he was able to get back to normal after that. Well at least he thought so, Hanbin happily sipped his drink. It was a good thing, he wasn’t holding anything.

Donghyuk adjusted his apron “hi, I’m Donghyuk” it fell quiet for a moment. “Nice to meet you, I’m Junhoe” he smiled a little. Causing Junhoe to lose focus “nice to meet you too,” their moment was interrupted with. “I’m gonna suggest you two get a room,” Donghyuk laughed a little. Junhoe looked at him, wishing he could slap him. He turned back “this is Hanbin feel free to ignore him,” he didn’t have to wait long. “Hey! That’s not nice” Junhoe didn’t hesitate to say, “I know” with that Hanbin finished off his drink.

“I’ll go somewhere I’m wanted” Junhoe snorted, “good luck with that” a few moments later he was gone. Getting back to work “so, what do you know about bar tending,” Donghyuk smiled a little “not much. I’ve done a little bit but, that was a while ago for a friends birthday.” Junhoe was quick to say; “this will definitely be different, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” A group of girls walked in “I’ll help you out,” Donghyuk was happy with that. “Thank you” it helped that the drinks, were pretty easy.

By the end of the night, they were both exhausted. Donghyuk leaned against the counter, looking like he was going to fall asleep. “So, what do you think” he took a moment, “that it’s tiring but, it’s a lot of fun.” He watched as Junhoe adjusted a couple of things, “I’ve never seen anyone have that many people flirt with them.” He shrugged his shoulders “I’m used to that,” Donghyuk snorted quietly “I bet you are.” He finished up “it will be your turn soon enough,” naturally, he doubted that. But didn’t say anything, “alright lets go.”

It became easier for him after that.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

They’ve known each other for two months now, it’s quiet in the bar. They both know it won’t be soon, Donghyuk was stuck in his thoughts. “A penny for your thoughts” he turned to Junhoe, “do you know anyone looking for roommate?” A few moments pass. “I might, why?” Donghyuk took a deep breath, “I need a place to stay. My friend has decided to move away, and there’s no way I can afford that rent on my own.” Junhoe has a drink of water, “well if you’re interested, I have a spare room.” He got happy, rather quickly.

”Are you serious?” He nodded “of course, I am,” it’s good there was no one around. Since Donghyuk decided to hug him, “you are amazing.” They were in their own world until, they heard “am I interrupting.” No surprise that Hanbin was smirking a little, Donghyuk cleared his throat before saying a quick. “Hi Hanbin” then he walked away, Junhoe knew what was coming. “Don’t say it” Hanbin acted innocent, “I wasn’t gonna say anything.” He simply looked at him “yes, you were, I know you to well” Hanbin laughed a little.

”Yeah, you’re right” he became a little serious, “I can tell you like him.” Before Junhoe could deny it, he blushed a little. He’s only just realized that he likes him, “I’m wondering why he said you’re amazing.” Then it came “there’s a possibility that, he’s now my roommate.” He wasn’t expecting Hanbin to laugh so loudly, “oh my god” he gathered a few things. “Will you stop drawing attention to yourself, besides he needed a place to stay.” Thankfully worked picked up not long after that, it was a welcome distraction.

Then at the end of their shift, Donghyuk put it out there. “I have a few more days before I need to be out,” Junhoe let that sink in. “Do you need help with anything,” he let out a yawn. Donghyuk made sure the counter and, the tables were clean. “Not really, I mostly have clothes” as they finished up, and gathered their things. Junhoe gave him his spare key, “I think this will help.” Donghyuk smiled a little “it certainly will,” after that they went their seperate ways. By the time Junhoe got home, he had only just made it to bed.

Falling asleep not long after.

It was now the weekend, and the day Donghyuk moves in. Junhoe was simply relaxing on his couch, with a cup of coffee. Of course, he’s been messaging him, seeing how he’s doing with everything.

_Donghyuk;_

_“I’m almost done, so I shouldn’t be too long.”_

_June;_

_“That’s good.”_

It wasn’t long after that he received.

_Donghyuk;_

_“Okay now I’m done, and I’m on my way.”_

_“And there’s a chance I might need some help.”_

_June;_

_“Really? Then I may or may not offer assistance.”_

_Donghyuk;_

_“Don’t be mean >.>.”_

_June;_

_“I’m sorry.”_

Half an hour later Donghyuk arrives, with a couple of suitcases. And a couple of bags Junhoe got off the couch, he helped him with the door. “This place is nice” once the door was closed, he showed him where everything is. As he got settled in his new room, he couldn’t help but, lie on the bed. “Oh my god this mattress is so comfortable,” Junhoe laughed a little “that’s good then.” With that Donghyuk was left alone, there wasn’t much in the room. But that didn’t matter to him, there was a decent sized wardrobe.

It pretty much fit everything, which was good.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Junhoe hadn’t noticed a change in the way, that he was with Donghyuk. It wasn’t obvious until Hanbin decided to point it out, they were sitting on the couch. “You should just tell him you like him, then you can stop looking like you want to kiss him.” He looked at him “don’t give me that look,” he takes his time. “Why don’t you say it louder I don’t think he heard you,” Hanbin smirked “are you trying to tell me. You want me to go into his room, and tell him” Junhoe quietly groaned “that’s not what I’m saying.”

”I disagree” Hanbin turns a little, “what’s the worst that could happen.” Junhoe simply leaned back “I could be rejected,” “that won’t happen. I’m pretty sure he likes you too,” then he came up with a brilliant idea. “I know that look” it fell quiet, “then you know that I have an awesome idea.” Junhoe also knows that it’s not always a good thing, “okay, what is this idea of yours.” Hanbin smiled proudly “there’s going to be drinks involved, and a confession or two” “why does there have to be alcohol involved.”

He was quick to say; “because it’s my idea, and it would make it easier for you to say it.” With that Hanbin got up and, said; ”I’ll be back,” Junhoe had a feeling he’d regret this. A little while later Donghyuk came out of his room, “did Hanbin leave already.” It fell quiet for a moment “he’ll be back, he has a plan” he wasn’t expecting Donghyuk to snort. “Of course, he does” half an hour later he was back. As he walked through the door, he holds up the drinks. With a sly smile “let’s see who confesses first.”

He receives the perfect reaction, they both blush a little. “I can’t believe you both blushed” neither of them say anything, he decided to move this along. “Okay, should I do this for you” Junhoe sighed, “no” they both have some of their drinks. It’s then Donghyuk who can’t help but, smile he looks at him. “So, you like me?” He smiles more, due to the fact that Junhoe blushes furiously. He hides his face “yes, I like you” with no hesitation, he moves a little closer. He wraps his arm around him “it’s a good thing, that I like you too.”

With a little bit of confidence, he places a kiss on his cheek. It’s enough to get him to stop hiding, Junhoe looks at him with a small smile. Then he’s met with a kiss, they almost forget Hanbin is still there. Although all he says is “it’s about time, now I’m going home. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” neither of them respond. All they do after he’s gone is, kiss a little more. 


	15. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Bobhwan <3  
> Enjoy :)

They meet at a party and, bond over music. They talk about the songs that are playing, and discuss what they like and don’t like. “There’s no way your taste in music is better than mine,” of course, Jinhwan was cocky. He’s more than a little intoxicated, but Jiwon isn’t any better. It falls quiet for a moment Jiwon snorts, “how do you know yours is better.” Jinhwan smirks a little “it’s obvious from your taste, in 90’s music” Jiwon lets out a loud laugh. He moves a little closer to him, “that’s completely different.”

He finishes his drink “I consider my favourite 90’s songs, guilty pleasures” Jinhwan simply looked at him. “That’s what you’re going with,” he lets out a laugh. It’s not long before they start talking about, where they work and what they do for fun. That’s where Jinhwan falls quiet since, he doesn’t always do anything besides work. They leave drunk, stumbling and, with the other’s phone number. It’s the following morning, when Jinhwan has to go into work. He’s on his second cup of coffee, as he walks in “you certainly look hungover.”

It falls quiet as he puts his things away, “that’s because I am.” He then turns to Eric and, adds; “don’t even start.” He’s not at all surprised that Eric laughs a little, “fine I’ll save it for another day.” He adds a quiet “thank you,” they get to work. It’s a little difficult at first, since he feels like shit. But after a couple of hours, he begins to feel better. That’s when he starts checking the inventory, and making sure there’s enough of everything. He decides to have a little fun of his own, as he changes the music. A small playlist of his favourites, Eric can’t help but, say; “not again.”

But he doesn’t do anything to stop him, Jinhwan sings quietly to himself. When they don’t have any customers in the store, Eric joins him. “So, did we have fun last night,” he sighs quietly “I don’t think I want to tell you.” He _tries_ to hide his smile “oh come on,” “fine” he walks away moving to the next aisle. So, he’s opposite him “I did have fun last night,” Eric can’t stop the “did you happen to meet someone.” He ignores him at first, “I might have” it’s obvious he won’t say anymore. It’s not like he can ask him since, a few people just walked in.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been three weeks since the party, it’s a quiet day in the store. Jinhwan is putting prices on the new stock, it’s not unusual that once again he’s singing. So, it’s pretty obvious he’s in his own world, so he definitely doesn’t notice who has walked in. “Hi I’m looking for something new to listen to, do you happen to have any recommendations.” He takes a moment to look at him, Jinhwan smiles a little “well that depends.” Jiwon smiles a little “depends on what,” it falls quiet “on you getting better taste in music.” Jiwon accidentally laughs out loud, “hey, I don’t think there’s anything wrong. With what I’m into.”

Jinhwan simply gives him a look, he moves along the aisle. Simply expecting him to follow, which he does. “I _can_ give you a few ideas,” he adds a few CDs before moving on again. He goes to his favourite part, pulls out a couple of CDs. “I think you should definitely listen to these,” Jiwon takes them and, has a decent look. “I might just do that” he finds one of his favourite artists, “then maybe you should give them a try.” Jinhwan wasn’t expecting that, “huh” he takes a moment. He decides to put the CD away, so he won’t forget about it. “I should get back to work and, you should go” Jiwon laughs a little.

“I should go since I have better things to do,” he heads to the counter. And then he’s out the door, Eric comes up to him. “Wait a minute since when do you know Jiwon,” of course, he’s not surprised by that. “I met him at that party a few weeks ago,” then it clicks “so, he’s the one you met.” Jinhwan takes a moment “yeah, we got drunk together.” Eric laughs at the thought of that, “I wish I had seen that.” He dismisses that thought “no, you don’t” he complains “I’ve never seen you drunk.” Jinhwan groans “that’s a good thing, because I know you’d use whatever I did against me.”

Eric doesn’t deny that, “that’s true. I still wanna see that” he’s gone a few moments later, Jinhwan is left with a few thoughts running through his mind. And at the end of the day, he does buy that CD. Once he gives it a listen, he sends Jiwon a message.

_Jinhwan;_

_“Okay, so you might have decent taste after all.”_

_Jiwon;_

_“I take it that, you like the album.”_

_“You have no idea how happy I am.”_

_Jinhwan;_

_“I might have some idea, did you listen to my suggestions.”_

Jiwon leaves him hanging for a few minutes, he can’t tell if that’s good or bad.

_Jiwon;_

_“I will never confirm or deny if I have or not.”_

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s two weeks after that, when they meet up in a diner. Jinhwan feels like teasing him, and Jiwon feels like asking. “Do you do anything besides work?” he looks at him, “sometimes” they stare at each other for a moment. “Do you have any fun” Jinhwan smiles slyly, “so I take it that hanging out with you doesn’t count.” He ends up laughing and, Jiwon does his best to contain it. “I mean besides that” he has a bite of his food, “not really” “fair enough.” It falls quiet for a few minutes as they eat, then he says; “your life is quiet compared to mine.”

“Well you do like to party” Jiwon is aware that, he can’t deny it. “It’s easy enough since I have, a lot of friends” he finishes his drink. Jinhwan can’t help but, say; “stop being so popular, then you won’t have a problem.” Jiwon snorts a little “but, how else would I have met you.” It falls quiet “you know how to leave an impression on people,” Jinhwan blushes a little. He’s unsure what to say and, really what can he say. He does manage “I’m not so sure,” it’s not long before they finish eating. After that they wander around, Jinhwan wasn’t sure how they ended up at the park.

But he’s not complaining, sitting on the swings. “There’s something I haven’t told you” he looks at him, with a small smile “really” Jiwon nodded. “Yeah” he’s suddenly feeling a little nervous, “I may or may not have a crush on you.” Jinhwan begins to smile happily, “I wasn’t expecting that” he _might_ feel something different for Jiwon. But he’s not entirely sure what that is, “I would like to try something.” He couldn’t help but, feel curious. Next thing he knows Jiwon is up and, closing the distance. The kiss was quick but, it was more than enough.

Jinhwan lets out a giggle, and a “wow” Jiwon sits back on the swing. “I never expected you to giggle.” It falls quiet Jinhwan blushes a little, “it never happened” he receives a bit of laughter. “I disagree with that” he tries to hide, “if it helps I found it cute.” That results in Jinhwan hiding his face, “let’s move on” all he hears after that is. “Nope” he looks at him and, simply says; “I’ll kiss you if you don’t stop.” Jiwon smiles proudly “okay” he moves a little closer, “I’m waiting” Jinhwan smiles slyly “I didn’t say when it would happen.”

With that he’s up and, walking away Jiwon is quick to catch up to him. Once again Jinhwan giggles when, he feels Jiwon’s arms around him. Then it’s only a manner of moments before they kiss again.


	16. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not much xD  
> Buuuuuut it’s all I could think of *hides away*  
> Either way, enjoy TaeBin

Taeyang was on his way to his dance studio, he needed to forget his family drama for a while. It didn’t matter that it was almost ten-thirty at night, he needed to feel better. As he walked through the door and, turned on the lights. Taeyang did his best to ignore his phone, knowing what it would be about. It was easy enough to set up the music, once that was started. He moved to the middle of the dance floor, and closed his eyes. After that it wasn’t long before, he began to move. Letting the beat take over, and letting his thoughts disappear.

He was so caught up in dancing, he didn’t notice his best friend walked in. Youngbin watched him for a few minutes, he could tell that Taeyang was over doing it. “You should take it easy Tae,” he stopped moving for a moment. He looked at him “why” Youngbin turned off the music, “because you’re going to hurt yourself. If you don’t” he couldn’t help but, ask; “why are you here.” A few moments pass then “I had a feeling you were here, since you weren’t answering your phone.” He shrugged “so, I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

It only took a moment before, he ends up falling to the floor. Youngbin sits beside him “is it as bad as last time,” Taeyang takes his time saying. “Yeah, pretty much” not much is said for a while, it was quiet for a few minutes. Until Taeyang couldn’t keep it together, there was no hesitation as Youngbin pulled him into his arms. “It’s going to be okay you know,” he shook his head “no it’s not.” He felt content like this, “I can’t believe they won’t accept me for who I am.” Youngbin wanted to take his pain away, “I’m sure they will.”

Tae wasn’t so sure “I doubt it” they sat there, for a few more minutes before. “Are you planning on going home, or would you like to come to my place.” He thought about it “I don’t feel up to going home,” Youngbin stood up and then helped him to his feet. It was only a manner of minutes before they left, it remained quiet after that. The next morning that Taeyang felt better, “how are you feeling this morning.” He smiled a little “a lot better,” Youngbin instantly smiled “that’s good.”

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been three months since that night, things had improved just not the way Taeyang hoped. Youngbin was relaxing on his couch when, he heard someone at the door. He felt a little confused since, it’s just before ten. As soon as he opened the door, he wasn’t too surprised to see Tae. It wasn’t hard to tell something had happened, it was quiet as he walked inside. As they got settled on the couch, Youngbin asked; “what happened Tae.” He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, “I got into a fight with dad.”

A few moments pass “why,” Taeyang sighed as he placed his head on his shoulder. “Apparently there’s now an issue, with how close we are” Youngbin was a little stunned. “I know it’s stupid to ask but, why is it an issue.” It fell quiet then “they think you’re a bad influence,” “well they’re stupid for thinking that.” There is _something_ that Tae is holding back, he’s not sure he wants to say it out loud. He moves away a little so he could look at him, “there’s something I’ve kept to myself for a while now.”

Youngbin was curious “okay, what is it” Taeyang took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you” it fell quiet, as Youngbin let that sink in. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that” as he tried to come up with what to say, he took the time to think about everything. It was safe to say that he never realized, that he felt differently about him. It begins to feel a little awkward, Tae simply says; “forget I said anything.” As he starts to get up Youngbin stopped him, “what if I don’t want to.” It wasn’t hard to tell that Taeyang wasn’t sure what to do.

“What if I just realized how I feel” it falls quiet, “what” Youngbin grabs hold of his hand. He did his best to think about this, to say it the right way. After a few minutes Taeyang says; “you don’t have to say anything, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” That helped a little, a little while later they laid in bed. Instead of sleeping Youngbin found the words, “I do love you” Taeyang was happy it was dark. Since he blushed a little, and smiled like a fool. He managed an “I know, _now_ ” he laughed a little when, Youngbin said; “hey.”

The next morning they shared their first kiss.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been a few weeks since, and not much has changed. Although Taeyang stays at his place more, that way he can forget about the drama at home. Of course, he still spends plenty of time dancing, whenever he’s not busy. It’s a quiet afternoon as he clears his mind, music drowning out the world outside. He doesn’t notice that someone has walked in, until he sees their reflection in the mirror. He takes a moment before turning off the music, “what are you doing here.” It fell quiet “I want to know, why you haven’t come home.”

Taeyang laughs a little “you know why I haven’t,” he keeps some distance between them. “Things aren’t going to be any better if I come home,” a few moments pass then. He hears his phone go off, he already knows who it is. “You need to stay away from him,” naturally, Taeyang ignores him. “No, dad I don’t” he grabs his phone, he sees the messages from Youngbin. Checking to see what he’s up to and, if he’s coming to his place. Once he’s replied he says; “why can’t you, see that I’m still the same person.

I just happen to be in love with my best friend,” it falls quiet for a moment then. “I won’t ever be able to accept that,” his dad did hold back a little. He didn’t say much else before leaving, to go to work. Tae stood there feeling a little hurt, after that he knew what he needed to do. He headed home to grabbed what he needed, he wasn’t surprised that his mother didn’t say anything. Once he was done it wasn’t long before, he left. It was easy to tell that something had happened, “do you want to talk about it.”

Tae thought about it “not really, I’d rather forget about it.” Youngbin sat beside him “fair enough,” he wrapped him in his arms. It was the perfect thing, after that they put on a movie and, ordered some dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what story will come next, or even when it will be posted xD


	17. Changki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay xD  
> It's kind of all I could think of.

Kihyun wanted to surprise Changkyun, with something special. He had been coming up with ideas, and trying his best to make sure it’s perfect. “What you up to Ki” he was a little startled, he was quick to hide what he was doing. Of course, Minhyuk was curious but, chose not to comment. “Nothing much” it fell quiet for a moment, “I have a question for you.” Minhyuk sat beside him “okay,” “are you doing anything this weekend.” Kihyun took a moment  _‘yes, your brother,’_ “why” he felt a little anxious. That feeling increased when his best friend, smirked a little.

“I might have blind date for you” Kihyun was stunned, “I see” after a couple of minutes he was right. “As much fun as that would be, I already have plans” before Minhyuk could say anything he was stopped. “And no, I won’t tell you what that is yet” he sighed, “fine but, I know you’ll tell me eventually.” Kihyun wasn’t sure he’d want to know, once he finds out  who  he has plans with. Minhyuk leaves a few minutes later, then it simply falls quiet. Kihyun is soon distracted when his phone goes off, in an instant he smiles like an idiot. Since he knows who it is.

_Kyunnie;_

_“I’m leaving work now, so I’ll be there soon.”_

_Kihyunnie;_

_“I can’t wait ;).”_

Kihyun finishes up with his plan, and then does his best to remain calm. It was close to twenty minutes later, when Changkyun arrived. He wasn’t surprised to find his boyfriend lying on the couch, Kihyun simply looked at him and, smiled a little. Changkyun tilted his head “I take it, that you don’t want to move.” He received laughter then, “only if you help” it fell quiet. “Okay” a moment later Kihyun was picked up, he laughed a little as he held on. Changkyun remained standing for a few moments, before sitting on the couch. 

Nothing was said for a little while, not that they always needed words. But then Kihyun couldn’t help but, put it out there “I have something special planned for this weekend.” He couldn’t see it but, Changkyun smiled a little “really. Are you going to tell me what it is,” Kihyun let out a loud laugh. Before looking at him with, a sly smile “it’s a surprise so, no.” Changkyun pouted a little, in response to that he kissed him. “It’s not like you have to wait long” “that’s true,” then things became a little serious. 

“When are we going to tell him” he isn’t sure, “maybe on Sunday.” They got comfortable “he tried to set me up on a date,” Changkyun wasn’t surprised “of course, he did.”

It’s a little after one on a typical Saturday, Changkyun was just about to knock on the door. Kihyun was quick to greet him, he made sure he couldn’t see inside. He was smiling a little “I need you to close your eyes,” Changkyun couldn’t help but, say; “what if I don’t want to.” It fell quiet Kihyun simply looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and said; “fine no surprise then.” Changkyun snorted “okay I’ll close my eyes,” once he does he’s led inside. They stop at the dining table, Kihyun moves a couple of things around. Then “you can open your eyes” Changkyun, is stunned “oh my god Ki.”

The table was set up beautifully, with some flowers, and some food. As they sit side by side Kihyun casually adds; “this is only part of your surprise,” Changkyun can’t help but, fall for him more. With a quick kiss he says; “you are amazing,” Kihyun laughs a little “I bet you’ll be saying that later.” It falls quiet as they begin to eat, once all the food is gone. And they start cleaning up Changkyun can’t help but, interrupt him and, pull him into his arms. Kihyun doesn’t bother stopping him, they kiss for a few minutes.

Kihyun ends up on the counter, Changkyun decides to tease him a little. He places a few kisses on his neck, along with playfully biting his ear. A few minutes later they head to the bedroom, for a fun filled afternoon. “So, was this part of your plan” Kihyun laughed a little, “it’s very possible” he looks at him. “I might have planned to cook dinner, but I don’t know if I have the energy to do that.” Changkyun lets out a laugh “I see,” he moves around a little. “I wonder if I could help with that,” Kihyun is sceptical “I don’t believe so.”

“Why not” Kihyun smiles a little, “you already drained my energy. So, I don’t think you can replace it” it’s clear, that he’s teasing him. Changkyun simply seen that as a challenge, ”I could try” as he moved closer to kiss him. They interrupted by their phones going off, Kihyun quietly groaned as he reached for his. ”Minhyuk is wondering what I'm up to, and if I know where you are.” It was quiet for a moment ”I wonder what I should tell him,” Changkyun got up to get his phone. ”I think I have an idea” ”okay, what do you have in mind.” 

”Why don't we tease him a little,” he smiled as he placed his arm around him. He was quick to take a picture, and send it to Minhyuk. ”Lets see what he thinks about that,” Kihyun couldn't help but, laugh a little. It didn't take long for them to get a response, since he called ”hi” _”I’m a little bit confused.”_ Changkyun smirked ”I wonder why that is,” _”why didn't you tell me and, when did it happen.”_ Kihyun smiled a little as he said; ”we were going to tell you tomorrow. And it happened around four months ago,” Minhyuk was shocked _”oh my God.”_ It was clear he had no idea what to say.

 _”This explains a lot, now that I think about it. At least now I know why, you've both been happier.”_ Nothing was said for a couple of minutes, making them wonder what he's thinking. All Minhyuk says in the end, is; ”I’m happy for you guys. I'm also surprised, anyway I have to go now.” It fell quiet they looked at each other, Kihyun smiled a little ”I wasn't expecting that.” Changkyun took a moment to say; ”at least he's happy for us.” In the end, Kihyun found the energy to cook, and no surprise that Changkyun couldn't leave him alone. 

Which resulted in him saying; ”there will be no food for you, if you don't stop.” Of course, Changkyun was quick to add; ”okay, I’ll just have you.” Kihyun didn't have to look to know, that he was smirking.


	18. Birthday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Hyungwoo ft Jisoo  
> Enjoy :-)

They’ve been apart for almost six months now, it wouldn’t be hard to tell how much they miss each other. Hyunwoo wanted to surprise Hyungwon, so naturally, he didn’t tell him he was coming home.

They were Skyping a couple of nights before his birthday, Hyungwon was doing his best to hold it together.  _ “Sorry I can’t be there for your birthday,”  _ it falls quiet as he looks away. “It’s okay” nothing was said for a few minutes, Hyunwoo felt guilty for lying to him. He looked at his boyfriend who couldn’t look at him,  _ “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”  _ Hyungwon knew he would that’s when he looked at the screen, “I know you will.” After a few minutes they talk about something else, it helps them both feel better. But nothing stops the ache from coming back.

The following morning Hyungwon woke up to his phone, continuously going off on the bedside table. At first, he didn’t want to answer it, but whoever it was, was pretty determined. Without looking he reached for it and, answered he didn’t expect it to be Jisoo. _“Hyungwon get out of bed already,”_ he took a moment to think about it. “Nope” she sighed _“if you don’t come and, let me in I’ll force my way in.”_ Hyungwon quietly groaned “I hate you sometimes,” she laughed a little “I know you don’t.” With that he got up and, added; “I’m hanging up now.”

He put his phone down and, slowly made his way to the door. As soon as it was open Jisoo smiled a little, “I knew it would work.” He said nothing as he let her in, she could tell he was a little confused. "I can tell you forgot that we made breakfast plans," that's when it hit him "I'll go get ready." He didn't take long at all to get dressed, then he simply grabbed his phone and, wallet. They talked a little as they made their way to the cafe, thankfully there weren't many people inside. Once they ordered they sat in the corner, Jisoo smiled a little as she said.  


"I hope you know we're having a big party for you," Hyungwon was about to say something but, was quickly interrupted. "There's nothing you can do to stop it," he looked out the window for a moment. "I know but, I was gonna try" she giggled a little "I know." A short time later their food arrived, "I also know that you need a distraction." It's obvious why he does, "he'll be back before you know it." Hyungwon hoped so, he missed his boyfriend so much. 

He's well aware that it's his birthday, he just doesn't want to get out of bed yet. The silence is broken when his phone goes off, he blindly reaches for it. As he looks at the screen he sees, a series of messages from Hyunwoo. He instantly smiles a little _"I found the perfect gift for you," "you'll definitely need to get out of bed to see what it is."_ It's only a manner of seconds before he's up, and heading to the door. That's when he looks like he's seen a ghost, there in front of him is Hyunwoo. So many emotions hit him at once, which causes him to drop to the ground.

"W-Why didn't you tell me" Hyunwoo smiles a little, as he closes the distance "I wanted to surprise you." Hyungwon took a deep breath "you definitely achieved that," after he helps him up. They simply hold each other for a while, its clear Hyungwon doesn't want to let go. “Happy birthday” he smiles “thank you,” it falls quiet after a few minutes. Things return to normal “I do actually have a present for you,” of course, he wasn't surprised. Before he opens it he points out “I think we're missing something,” Hyunwoo pretends he doesn't know.

“We are” Hyungwon pouts a little, “don't pretend you don't know.” Without missing a beat he leans in and, kisses him. At first it's quick but, that changes a few moments later. After that its clear he's distracted, Hyunwoo can't help but, laugh a little. Once he's back to normal he's quick to unwrap his gift, “oh my god” he's definitely happy. “You are amazing” Hyunwoo smiles proudly, “I know” he decides to change things up a little. Hyungwon takes the time to show him how much he appreciates his gift.

Around half an hour later Hyunwoo tells him, that he needs to look presentable. For a minute or two they simply look at each other and, smile making it clear Hyungwon wanted to be sarcastic. Once they’re both ready to go he can’t help but, ask; “so, where are we going.” Hyunwoo simply says; “out for brunch,” nothing more is said for while. Until they reach the cafe and, it doesn’t take him long to see who’s waiting. He smiles like an idiot when his parents hug him, “happy birthday son” “thank you.”

Then he receives another hug from Hyunwoo’s parents, after they order what they want. Hyunwoo tells them how he reacted earlier, naturally, Hyungwon tries to hide away. 

It’s around five when Jisoo drops by, that’s when she gives him his present. With a sly smile she asks; “are you ready for your party,” part of him wanted to say no. In the end, he said; “I guess so” she drives them out, to a beach house that’s been rented by Jeonghan and Mingyu. As they arrive there’s music playing, but other than that it’s quiet. Until they walk inside then “surprise,” Hyungwon is a little startled but, he’s smiling. After getting group hugged by a few of his friends, everyone begins to party. 

It’s not unusual for him to see Mingyu serving drinks, he smiles “you certainly know how to throw a party.” Mingyu laughs a little “that’s true,” he mixes up a drink “we came up with the perfect drink for you.” Of course, Hyungwon was sceptical but, had a sip “that’s not bad.” His friend was quick to celebrate, he then made up one for Hyunwoo. After that they had a look around, it’s easy to see there were plenty of people having fun. “Today has definitely been fun” Hyunwoo smiled a little, “that's good” it didn't take long before.

“I think we should dance” Hyungwon was quick to say, “nope” despite the fact that he was smiling. “You know you want to” he laughed a little, “I do, can we wait for a better song.” Hyunwoo agreed “yes, we can,” it was when the next song came on. It was one that they knew well, one that held a lot of memories. The rest of the evening consisted of cake, some snacks, some more drinks and, of course, karaoke. Which was kicked off by Jeonghan, nothing could be better.


	19. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a lot and, it's not the best thing I've written.  
> But it's Jingyeom :)  
> Enjoy xD

Jinyoung had a plan. He knew that Yugyeom needed cheering up, and he thought of the best way to do that. He gathered his favourite snacks, drinks, some movies and also breakfast before heading over. It didn’t take him long at all to arrive, since it was still a little early. Jinyoung was aware that Yugyeom would still be sleeping, so once he got everything set up he went to wake him. He laid beside him and, with a small smile he said; “Yugyeom it’s time to wake up.” It fell quiet then “no, it’s not” he wasn’t surprised by that.

“But I have a surprise for you, one I know that you’ll like” that got his attention. Yugyeom opened his eyes “really” Jinyoung nodded, “yes, and in order to find out what it is. You’ll have to get up” He groaned quietly “no” Jinyoung laughed a little, “it’s not like I’m going to bring it all in here.” Yugyeom pouted a little “why not, it might be more fun,” a few moments pass then. “It will be more fun out of bed” he knew it wouldn’t take long, “fine” once he was up and out of bed. Jinyoung led him to the lounge room. He stopped in the doorway “oh my god,” he was quick to pull him into his arms.

“You are amazing” he didn’t see his smile, “I knew you needed cheering up.” It isn’t long before they get comfortable on the couch, “what would you like to do first.” There was no hesitation “eat,” as they started eating Yugyeom chose the first movie. After that it was easy enough for them to get cosy, it looked like they were more than friends. Which is something that Yugyeom would like to change, but he isn’t sure if his best friend feels the same. Naturally, he begins to wonder if he can work up the courage to say something, before the day is done.

As the credits roll he begins with a simple, “hyung” Jinyoung smiles a little “yes, Gyeomie” it falls quiet. He takes a shaky breath “I want to tell you something, that’s been bothering me. Well it’s part of it” it’s obvious that he’s listening, “I-I love you” Jinyoung is quick to add; “I love you too.” Yugyeom can’t help but, ask; “but is it the same way,” it falls quiet then. “Oh you mean like this” before he can ask, Jinyoung kisses him. He’s lost for words but, manages “yes, exactly” Yugyeom ends up blushing a little. Jinyoung holds him close “you’re so cute when you blush,” he hides his face “hyung” not more is said for a few minutes.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything,” “I was afraid of being rejected” Jinyoung takes a moment. He gently caresses his face “I would never reject you,” it isn’t long before they put on another movie. They get a little more comfortable, nothing is said as a few of the snacks and, drinks disappear. “What shall we do for lunch,” it’s a silly question really. He already know what Yugyeom wants, it’s easy to guess when he has a sly smile. “It’s a bit silly of you to ask” Jinyoung wraps his arm around him, “I know” he takes a moment before. “But the real question is; do we go out and get it, or do we simply order in.”

Yugyeom looked like he was thinking about it, but he answered with a quick kiss “definitely order in.” What else is needed? As they wait for the food “I can tell you feel better,” Yugyeom smiles happily “yep.” A short time later their order arrives, Yugyeom organizes the next movie. Jinyoung decides to mix things up, by trying to feed him. He receives laughter “hyung I can feed myself,” he still tries “I know but, I still wanna do it.” It’s no surprise that Yugyeom tries to do the same, Jinyoung doesn’t let him at first. Until he hears “you’re no fun hyung,” then he gives in and, then Yugyeom decides to celebrate.

Towards the end of the latest film, they’re so comfortable on the couch. That Yugyeom ends up falling asleep in his arms, Jinyoung can’t seem to stop smiling. Once the credits start he does his best to reach for the remote, then he turns off the TV. When it comes time for dinner, Jinyoung decides to cook. All the while Yugyeom, decides to annoy him a little bit. It’s a simple dish since, Yugyeom doesn’t buy a lot of food. It’s quiet as they eat, not they need to say anything. It’s easy enough to clean up afterwards, although it becomes a little difficult.

When Yugyeom decides he wants to cling to him, it results in them relaxing in bed. And “thank you for today” Jinyoung smiles a little, “you’re welcome.”


	20. Hearts Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyuk  
> I hope it's decent :D  
> It ended up being longer than I expected.

It was a quiet Thursday evening, Donghyuk thought it was the perfect time to catch up on his washing. He grabbed his iPod and, placed his headphones in before walking to the laundry room. It’s only a couple of doors down from his apartment, it doesn’t matter that it’s almost nine-thirty. Donghyuk knows that no one else uses the machines at this time of night, he begins dancing a little as he sorts out his clothes. While he has some time, he decides to catch up on some reading. But it’s only a matter of time before, he ends up dancing. Close to forty minutes later the machine is done, he places his clothes in the dryer.

Then he gets lost in his favourite song.

Unbeknownst to him someone has walked in, he finds out when he turns around. No surprise that he jumps a little, he removes one of his earphones. “I didn’t mean to startle you” Donghyuk isn’t sure what to say, but manages “it’s fine” he feels a little embarrassed. Luckily the other moves passed the moment, with a simple “hi I’m Yunhyeong, I moved here a couple of days ago.” He smiles a little “nice to meet you, I’m Donghyuk” silence fills the room. They both carry on with their washing, it’s more than a little obvious that Donghyuk can’t concentrate. He _tries_ to read but, he can’t stop looking at him. Yunhyeong pretends that he can’t feel him staring, but he can’t stop smiling.

He didn’t realize he’d meet a good-looking guy, while doing his laundry. It’s close to ten-thirty when Donghyuk is done, he doesn’t bother folding his clothes. He gives him a sly smile “see you round Yunhyeong,” he’s lucky he’s left alone. Since he can’t believe that just happened, after that all he does is wonder; when he’ll see Donghyuk again. A few minutes later Donghyuk walks into his apartment, he never thought that would happen. He does his best to not think about him, so, he chooses a movie on Netflix and folds his clothes. The following morning, he receives something exciting. He finally has his soul mark, on his left wrist _Song Yunhyeong._ “No way” it wouldn’t be hard to tell he’s excited.

And as much as he’d love to embrace his soulmate, is as much as he has to go to work. It’s a little before nine when he arrives, Lisa is already setting up a few things. As he joins her behind the counter, she puts it out there “you certainly seem happier than usual.” He stops “I do” Lisa tilts her head as she looks at him, “you met someone didn’t you.” The fact that he blushes a little, proves she’s right “tell me everything.” Donghyuk knows there isn’t much “there’s not a lot to tell,” he takes a deep breath “I met him while I was doing my laundry.” Lisa laughs a little “that’s different, it’s also a little cute.” He groans quietly “don’t say that,” that’s when it’s obvious. She grabs his wrist “oh my god, about time” he simply smiles.

It’s a new week and, it’s slightly crappy outside. Donghyuk doesn’t feel like going anywhere, not even to the laundry room. Despite the fact that he’d be somewhat protected from the rain, of course, he hopes to see Yunhyeong again. It has been six days since they seen each other, Donghyuk decides to sit on his bed and, look out the window. Then it happens he sees his soulmate, at first, Yunhyeong doesn’t look in his direction. No surprise that now he _wants_ to venture outside, so he grabs his drink and, goes to sit on the seat outside. His heart is beating like crazy, but he does his best not to show it. “You’re either crazy or brave for sitting out in this weather,” there are plenty of responses he could use.

That wouldn’t make things awkward.

However, it seemed Donghyuk wanted to do just that, with “I didn’t feel like coming outside. Until I seen you” he mentally slaps himself, Yunhyeong isn’t sure what to say. He decides to sit on the chair beside him, and simply puts it out there “out of all the places to meet my soulmate. I never thought it would happen while I was doing laundry,” Donghyuk laughs a little “at least it makes things interesting.” They both smile a little, then he asks; “so, which apartment do you live in.” “Number eleven” he then finds himself asking; “how do you like living here,” Yunhyeong is honest as he says; “I wasn’t sure if I’d like it here. But after meeting you I definitely like it,” Donghyuk suddenly becomes a little shy.

“I wasn’t expecting that” he has to look away, the rain gets a little heavier “would you like to come inside.” He doesn’t hesitate “sure” it’s quiet for a little while, but at least it’s not as awkward. They decide to exchange numbers, as they get to know each other. 

<3 <3 <3 <3

A few weeks pass and, they've definitely become good friends already. It was a quiet Monday morning when Yunhyeong walked into the store, Donghyuk hadn't noticed at first, since he was in the storeroom. It wasn't until Lisa pointed it out, "guess who just walked in" it was easy to tell she was happy. Despite feeling a little excited he decided, to stay where he was for the time being. He was surprised when Yunhyeong walked in, "hey" he turned around. Donghyuk smiled a little "hi" he continued organising, "I was told to come back here."

Donghyuk laughed a little "I'm not surprised," Yunhyeong feels a little awkward. "You can look around if you want to, not that there's a lot to this storeroom." They soon settled into a comfortable silence, as he was finishing up Yunhyeong asked him. “Would you like to get something to eat when you finish work,” Donghyuk smiled a little. He was about to answer as they heard Lisa, “say yes” they both laughed a little. “I would” a few minutes later, Yunhyeong left and, Donghyuk walked out a few minutes after him. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Lisa smiling, “don’t look so happy about that.”

She giggled “why not” it helped that a few customers walked in, which helped them move on from what happened. It was around three that afternoon, when Donghyuk finished up for the day. He took his time walking home, he wasn’t really in a rush at all. As soon as he walked through the door, he got a message from Yunhyeong. He smiled instantly, he felt a little giddy. He was quick to type a response as he got changed, a few minutes after that. He knew who was at his door, neither of them would admit just how happy they are.

They ended up at a small takeaway shop, a few blocks away. They were the only customers inside at the time, as they shared their meal. It was clear that something was going to happen, and all it took Yunhyeong moving a little closer. Donghyuk ended up blushing a little, he did his best to hide it but, that stopped when they kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> It’s all I could think of..  
> Either way, enjoy some Jinwoo ;)

The change from simply being friends, happened so naturally. Chanwoo and Jinhwan barely noticed things were different, since it was normal for them to be close. To hold hands, or Jinhwan would sit on his lap. Their friends were used to that, of course, there were subtle changes. The first time it was obvious, was a few days after Jinhwan’s birthday. They were getting ready to watch a movie, Chanwoo looked pretty content on the couch. After he placed the snacks on the coffee table, Chanwoo was quick to pull him onto his lap.

Jinhwan wasn’t surprised “sitting next to you, is just as good you know.” A few moments pass then “I know, but this way I can hold onto you better.” Jinhwan laughed a little “fair enough,” he started the movie and, became a little more comfortable. At first, everything was normal, until Chanwoo decided to mix things up a bit. He had his arms loosely wrapped around Jinhwan’s waist, he then placed a kiss on his temple. He knew that he was breaking his concentration, “there will be no distractions.” Chanwoo laughed a little.

“Why not” Jinhwan looked at him for a moment, “because I happen to like this movie.” Then he turned back to the TV, Chanwoo subtly moved his hands. Because he can’t seem to help himself, Jinhwan doesn’t say anything. He decides to hold onto him, “that’s no fair” he ends up laughing a little. “I think it is” nothing is said for a little while, as they continue watching the movie. As the credits roll a couple of their friends walk in, “don’t you two look cozy.” It wasn’t hard to tell how comfortable with each other.

“You’re just jealous” that was a clue, Jinhwan moved a little as he looked at him. “I doubt they’re jealous” Chaeyoung smiled a little, “if I didn’t know any better I would think you’re together.” They both blushed a little, Moonbin was quick to ask; “is it true.” Chanwoo simply said; “it might be,” it proved to be true when he didn’t want to let go. Not that Jinhwan wanted to go anywhere, he looked pretty settled.

<3 <3 <3 <3

The second time it was obvious, they were with their friends. It was a quiet weekend in March, and they were enjoying the beautiful weather. Of course, not everyone knew about the two of them, but that might change soon. They all decided to grab some ice cream, as they wandered around. It was subtle at first, when Chanwoo suggested that Jinhwan try his. At first, all Jinhwan did was look at him, but then he smiled a little “only if you try mine too.” Of course, Chanwoo didn’t hesitate for a moment, he was happy with that.

A moment later he moved the ice cream close enough, Jinhwan was about to have a taste. Before Chanwoo tilted the cone enough, it ended up placing some of it on his lips and, his nose. He really shouldn’t have been surprised but, he was it probably didn’t help that. As Jinhwan licked his lips, Chanwoo kissed his nose. The reaction was instant he blushed, of course, they hadn’t noticed that someone was watching. Chaeyoung couldn’t resist saying; “that was cute,” it was soon clear that they wanted to move on.

Naturally, that didn’t happen straight away.

They head to one of the parks nearby, they sat on one of the benches and, talked a little. They all wondered what to do, it’s Moonbin who suggests “we could go to the amusement park.” It certainly sounded like a good idea, Chaeyoung smiled as she said; “that sounds perfect.” It’s a short walk and, there’s hardly anyone waiting to get in. They all went their seperate ways, Jinhwan wanted to do something fun with his boyfriend. They both played a few games, won a few items. After deciding to go on a few rides, they wander around figuring out what to eat.

Chanwoo couldn’t resist taking a few pictures, Jinhwan was used to him doing that. So, he barely had a reaction, but he did choose to pull a few faces. “You’re ruining it” a few moments pass, “I’m pretty sure I’m not” they continue eating. They find their friends a little while later, it’s not unusual for them to have bets. 

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s early May, it’s a quiet afternoon. Jinhwan suggests they get a pet, Chanwoo can’t help asking; “why.” It falls quiet for a moment as he looks at him, “because I we need something small and cute.” He isn’t expecting the “ _you’re_ cute and small,” Jinhwan takes a deep breath “I hate you.” Chanwoo is quick to hug him, and say; “but it’s true” he isn’t surprised when Jinhwan slaps him. “Seriously though, I think we need a pet,” things changed a little “what kind of pet.” They get comfortable on the couch, “how about a dog.”

Of course, they go out and look, to see if they can find the right one. It takes some time but, when they walk into an animal shelter. There were a few different breeds of dogs, but nothing caught their attention. Until they stumbled upon a Maltese shih-tzu, who was very happy to see them. “I think this is the one,” Chanwoo was busy teasing him a little. He knew “I think so too” they got everything sorted out, and then slowly headed home. They quickly discovered just how friendly he is, and how quickly he settled in.

Sammy was more than happy to follow them everywhere, and even sleep next to them. It was never hard to tell if someone was at the door, since Sammy would run up and, bark a little. Once it falls quiet Sammy either wants attention, or he’ll sit nearby and play with his toys.


	22. MinHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> It's really not much, it's something I just came up with xD

It’s quiet throughout the house, at least for the time being. Minhyuk slowly wakes up, he knows that he doesn’t want to get up. He barely wants to open his eyes, because then he’d have to face reality. It isn’t long before he hears “appa,” Mijoo makes her way into the room. And slowly climbs onto the bed, Minhyuk does his best to not smile. But that doesn’t work once his daughter is laying beside him, “I know you’re awake.” It falls quiet, she simply waits. It’s then he reaches out to touch her face, she smiles a little. “Appa when’s daddy coming home,” Minhyuk takes his time saying.

“In a couple of days” Mijoo falls quiet, nothing is said for a little while. Until he says that they should have breakfast, it doesn’t take much for her to get excited. They head to the kitchen, he grabs her favourite cereal. Mijoo grabs a bowl and, a spoon and waits. She sits at the dining table, Minhyuk then pours in some milk. Once she’s happily eating, he makes something simple to eat. As he makes a cup of coffee, his phone goes off. It’s obvious who it is, he reaches for the device.

_Joohoney;_

_“Good morning Min :).”_

_“I can’t wait to come home, this week sucks.”_

_Minnie;_

_“Good morning Honey :P.”_

_“I can’t wait either, I know Mijoo misses you.”_

He gets halfway through his cup, when his phone rings. “I knew you couldn’t resist calling,” Jooheon laughs a little _“what can I say? You’re irresistible.”_ Minhyuk smiles happily “I know, but I like hearing that” Mijoo is quick to figure out who it is. He looks at her and, puts it on speaker. “Hi daddy” Jooheon feels so much better, _“hi baby girl”_ she giggles happily. “I miss you” _“I miss you too,”_ he had planned on waiting but, he chose to tell her. _“I have a few things to give you when I get home,”_ Mijoo is very happy to hear that. Minhyuk laughs a little “you have left her speechless,” once again Jooheon laughs a little.

Mijoo finishes eating and, after taking her bowl into the kitchen. She says goodbye to her dad, before going to play with her toys. Minhyuk takes it off speaker and, continues talking for a little while longer. He can tell it will be a long day, but that’s not unusual.

It’s Saturday morning, it’s quiet until Minhyuk hears his phone. It vibrates a little loudly on the bedside table, he barely opens his eyes as he reaches for it. He lets out a yawn before, taking a look at the screen. He’s careful not to move too much, since Mijoo is asleep beside him.

_Joohoney;_

_“I know that I’ve woken you up, but it is for a good reason.”_

_“I’ll be home soon :).”_

_Minnie;_

_“You did wake me up but, at least it’s for something good.”_

_“And until then I’m going back to sleep.”_

_Joohoney;_

_“I am not surprised at all.”_

He puts his phone back and, doesn’t hesitate to close his eyes. It’s good that he manages to get some more sleep, it’s a little over an hour later. Jooheon as arrived home, he’s so happy to be back. He’s as quiet as he can be as he puts his things down, he walks down the hallway to their bedroom. He stops in the doorway as he sees, Minhyuk and, Mijoo holding each other. Of course, they’re still sleeping, he plans on changing that. Jooheon takes a few minutes to think it over, he moves to his side of the bed and, lays down.

Then he reaches out and, caresses Minhyuk’s face. He knows it’s only a matter of time, Minhyuk stirs a little before opening his eyes. He smiles a little, a few moments later he gently wakes Mijoo. Who doesn’t want to wake up, then Jooheon says; “Mijoo” her reaction is instant. As she turns around to face him, she’s quick to hug him. “Hi daddy” he wraps his arms around her, “hi” they’re both pretty content for the moment. Until she asks what he bought for her, Jooheon laughs a little “I guess I should show you.” It’s a little awkward for him, since Mijoo doesn’t want to move.

But it isn’t long before they’re up and, heading to the lounge room. Minhyuk slowly follows them out, he gets a few things ready for breakfast. A few minutes pass then, Mijoo giggles as she holds a couple of teddy bears. “Thank you daddy” then she’s off to her room, Jooheon walks to the kitchen. “I feel like I’ve been replaced” Minhyuk laughs a little, “it’s possible but, it won’t last.” He makes two cups of coffee, before preparing some food. That’s when their little girl returns, she’s holding both bears. Even as she sits at the table, Jooheon joins her “I can tell you really like them.”

She smiles “definitely” a few minutes later, she has her cereal. They have a simple breakfast, Minhyuk sits down and, simply smiles. They soon talk about what they want to do, about how they want to spend their Saturday. It was Mijoo who suggested that, they go to the park. That sounded like a good idea, and once she was done eating she was quick to go to her room. "I love her enthusiasm" it's something they're used to, after a little while Minhyuk gets changed. Jooheon decides to tidy up a little, then it's not long before they head out. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent enough :)  
> It’s a little bit of Taehyuk.

Taeyang wanted nothing more than a late night milkshake, since he was going to be staying up late and, he was in the mood. He grabbed his phone and, his wallet before putting on his shoes and heading out. He took the usual shortcut a few minutes from his apartment, he loves this time of night. There’s usually no one around, so it’s always quiet enough. About five minutes later he walks into the twenty-four hour mart, the little bell above the door rings. He smiles a little when he spots Sanghyuk in one of the aisles, he decides to look around at the snacks.

Before heading to the cold drinks, of course, there is plenty of variety but, he already knows which one he’ll get. As he reaches into the fridge to grab two, he’s a little startled by “you know, you should buy a lot then you wouldn’t have to leave the house.” He laughs a little before looking at him, “I had thought of that but, this gives me something to do.” Sanghyuk laughs a little loudly “that’s true,” he takes a few steps back as Taeyang moves away. “Besides maybe you’re the reason I don’t,” it falls quiet for a moment.

Taeyang smiles slyly.

“Now, you’re just teasing me” he looks at the items around him, “maybe” it seems like he might buy something else. With another look at him he adds; “maybe not” that’s enough, to have Sanghyuk wanting more. They head to the register, nothing more is said. Until after he’s paid “I have a feeling I’ll see you tomorrow night,” a few moments pass Taeyang then closes the distance. “There’s a good chance you will,” then he smiles a little and, then kisses him. Sanghyuk is too shocked to say anything else, it’s lucky no one else comes in.

As he comes back to reality he reaches for his phone, and sends him a simple message.

_Sanghyuk;_

_“I hate how much you love to tease.”_

_Taeyangie;_

_“I know you don’t ;).”_

As it approaches midnight it means the end of his shift, of course, Sanghyuk waits for a little while until he’s replaced. Then he has one destination in mind; Taeyang’s place. He’s not surprised that the door isn’t locked yet, he’s also not surprised to find him relaxing on the couch. Taeyang doesn’t look away from the TV, as he says; “took you long enough.” Sanghyuk _should_ be used to the way he is but, somehow he isn’t. “I _would_ have left earlier but, I had to wait,” the movie ends and, the credits begin that’s when he moves.

“I know” Taeyang stands up and, pulls him closer, completely erasing the distance between them. Sanghyuk wraps his arms around him, no more words are spoken as their lips meet. After that it’s a matter of turning off the TV, and making sure the door is locked. Before heading to his room, where they simply lay in bed and, hold each other.

Two weeks later.

It’s getting close to nine-thirty, and Taeyang is relaxing in bed. Wondering if he should go out, as he watches a new show he turns his phone around on the bed. It isn’t long before his phone goes off, it takes a couple of minutes before he pauses the show. He smiles a little as he reads the messages, and thinks about his reply.

_Sanghyuk;_

_“I’m wondering if you’ll be by later.”_

_“It would be weird if you didn’t.”_

_Taeyangie;_

_“I’m thinking about it.”_

_“And I may or may not tell you I’m coming xD.”_

Since he doesn’t get a response, he unpauses the show and, simply continues watching. It isn’t until the end of episode, when he receives another message.

_Sanghyuk;_

_“Don’t be a tease >.<.”_

_“Besides I know you want a certain beverage.”_

Taeyang can’t help but, laugh a little. The room goes dark for a few moments, before the next episode begins. He’s soon distracted by what’s happening, that he forgets to respond to him. It takes getting another text, for him to remember.

_Taeyangie;_

_“I will tease if I want to.”_

_“And I’m not sure if I want one tonight xD.”_

Of course, there’s no way he wouldn’t go, sometimes it’s the most they see each other. Then it was only a manner of moments, before he turns things off and, grabs what he needs. And then heads out the door, it’s obvious obvious that he forgot that it’s raining a little. Luckily it’s not far, he takes a few extra minutes to get there. When he walks inside he finds Sanghyuk sitting at the register reading, of course, he doesn’t say anything. He looks around a little then, decides to have a look at the stationary.

His phone goes off seconds later.

_Sanghyuk;_

_“I know what you’re up to.”_

_Taeyangie;_

_“Do you now?”_

He moves towards the drinks, and thinks maybe he should mix it up. He’s not surprised when Sanghyuk walks up and, wraps his arms around him. Taeyang smiles a little “I see you want something different,” he wants to hold him closer. “Maybe” he turns a little, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. It would be perfect if it wasn’t for the fact, that a few other people have walked in. Taeyang simply waited until they were done, thankfully by the time they were gone. It was the end of Sanghyuk’s shift. Within minutes Mina arrived, she was more than ready to take over.

She smiled a little slyly “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Taeyang did his best not to smile. Sanghyuk simply looks at her, and he says; “ but you don’t do anything.” It fell quiet as Mina walked away, they soon head out the door. And make their way to Sanghyuk’s place, which is in the opposite direction. Nothing is said, but nothing is needed. They simply hold hands, a short time later they arrive. It’s an easy decision to lie in bed, and relax with a movie. It’s not much, but it’s more than enough for them.


End file.
